Revelations
by Lrigelbbub
Summary: [uped the rating] Sometimes you can be so blinded by all the insignificant things around you you can miss what is right infront of you what is on offer...TyKa Yaoi implied
1. Ch 1: OMG

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Beyblade or of the any characters  
  
REVELATIONS  
  
~*~  
  
It had been three weeks since Kai had returned to them, and the tall boy was the same as he always was. Cold, indifferent and rude, but Tyson had ignored that, all of it. He was just so pleased that they had finally reached Kai, made him see that the Blade Breakers were the only team for him, that they were his friends, true friends that would always care about him and would always be there for Kai, even if he never wanted them around. Tyson had vowed to himself that he would always be there for Kai, through thick and thin, through all the harsh words directed at him from the slate haired God. He wasn't a real God Tyson knew that, but the air that surrounded him the way he talked, moved, walked, had a sense of power. And the combinations of his ivory skin, slate-blue hair, the azure triangles that adorned each of his cheeks and his eyes, scarlet eyes; they all gave Kai an ethereal presence. It made him seem untouchable, always there, always watching, but always just out of Tyson's grasp.  
  
Tyson knew what the others thought of him. They thought him a little stupid, very stubborn and very childish; and he supposed that he was all of those things but what the others failed to note was that Tyson - he was so much more than just what they could see. But he played up to their expectations, he joked, he fooled around, he smiled and laughed, but no one saw the quiet side of him. The side that shone through every once and awhile when something happened and Tyson was unable to keep his barrier of sunshine intact.  
  
"Aha, you have fallen to the power of the mighty Dragoon," cried a triumphant voice.  
  
"Yes Tyson, you won," replied another more calmly. The boy bent to pick up his blade; he looked up and smiled at his friend, blonde hair falling into his cerulean gaze.  
  
"I knew that I'd beat you one of these days Max."  
  
"You sure showed me." The two of them grinned at each other, slapped palms and did some weird handshake thing. "I'm getting a drink, you want something?"  
  
"Nah, I'm fine."  
  
"Ok then, be back in a bit," and with that the defence champion disappeared inside.  
  
Tyson looked to his left, to the silent figure that dwelt in the shadows that the trees surrounding their training area cast. His crimson eyes were closed, arms crossed in front of him. He looked a picture, a picture of someone who was bored out of their brains. But Tyson knew better, he knew for certain that their leader had caught every detail of his practice match against fellow team-mate, Max. "You faired well against the defence tactics of Max's Draciel," he stated matter of fact. With each word he took a step closer to Tyson, and with ever step Tyson felt his heart thump faster in his chest, just like it always did when Kai was near.  
  
Tyson basked in Kai's rare words of praise, his heart jumped to his throat, and his mind left him and in a not so rare show of utter stupidity he hugged the object of his affection, his captain Kai. "Oh Kai, we are all so glad that you came back to us," but secretly Tyson added in his thoughts that he was happy that Kai had returned to him.  
  
He never even really noticed that the other boy didn't return the embrace.  
  
"Uhhh get off me," Kai spat out as he harshly wrenched himself from his team mates grasp. He was shocked at himself, at the warmth he felt from the contact between his skin and the dragons.  
  
Tyson fell unable to regain his balance since Kai shoved him. He dropped to his knees and pitched forward, the side of his head cracking against the garden bench. He lay there for a moment or two, too dazed to do more.  
  
"Oh god, Tyson are you ok," called Max as he made his way to his best friend's side.  
  
"Huh? Yeah I'm fine," Tyson mumbled as he struggled to sit up. He only raised his head before his vision blurred and he collapsed into Max's arms. Max held him and then helped him up. Tyson stood on shaky feet. He raised his head to meet Kai's eyes and he was shocked at the hurt that he felt when he met his captain's gaze. Sure Kai was a prick sometimes, but he had never physically harmed him, he had never even raise his hand to Tyson.  
  
~*~ 


	2. Ch 2: How Dare you!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. ^_^ Just think of it this way - there is less for you to read and more time to review. ~^_^~  
  
Thank you to all of my reviewers: TechnoRanma, Feelin Glayish, Porticulis, Rumi-Chan, D. G. , Animegurl14, CrazyJen, Amara, Mizu_Tenshi, Kiina, KAWAIIROXY, mars-god-of-war  
  
All of you kind words were greatly appreciated.  
  
~*~  
  
REVELATIONS  
  
"How dare you," hissed a voice. Kai spun around so the voice had a face, although he already knew its name. He turned and found himself staring into a pair of liquid fire eyes; yellow eyes burning so intently with barely controlled rage - directed solely to him. He was a loss for words.  
  
Rei seethed in anger, he waited impatiently and watched Kai, their leader, the team captain of the Bladebreakers turn around excruciatingly slowly to face him. He watched as Kai's garnet eyes widened slightly as Rei repeated his earlier statement, "How dare you."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"How dare you even raise a hand against Tyson. He is just a boy."  
  
"I know. He is an immature little prat that needs to grow up." Rei just smirked. He couldn't believe how little the great Kai understood about one of his own team members.  
  
Kai saw the other smirk but decided not to pursue the cause of it.  
  
"You know, he has forgiven you," said the neko-jin quietly.  
  
"I don't need..." Started Kai  
  
"You don't want it, is that right Kai?" he bit out, "Well you godamn need it." Kai's jaw dropped ever so slightly at the other's outburst. "You need it desperately and he gave it to you, no questions asked. He doesn't even hold a grudge Kai, I know that I do, so does Max and even Kenny to a degree. You betrayed us and hurt us when we were in Russia. You had to work at regaining my trust and you had earned it, you know, but now -after that..." he trailed off.  
  
"Hey, look ok, he made me feel uncomfortable. I got rid of the feeling."  
  
Rei could feel his temper flaring. "It was a hug, for the love of God; a symbol of friendship. A friend; is something that he considers you to be. Why, I am not entirely certain considering the number of times you put him down. He still considers you to be his friend and he was expressing his offer of friendship and his gratitude that you returned to us through the said hug. And what did you do? You pushed his over, almost knocked him unconscious and gave his a concussion."  
  
Kai only looked away, which in turn only fuelled Rei's rage. "You are so stupid sometimes."  
  
"Me stupid? I most certainly am not."  
  
"Oh, so you think you know everything."  
  
"Yeah, that's right."  
  
"You are such a fool," stated Rei.  
  
"What?" cried Kai indignantly, his temper rising.  
  
"There are so many things in this world that you will never know let alone understand."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like love, you will never know it. You will never experience it because you are so blind that you'll never even see it."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"You are so blinded by petty things, like tournaments, the thrill of the win, pride and your honour that you can not even see what is right in front of you. What is on offer?"  
  
"What? What are you talking about? What is on offer?"  
  
Rei opened his mouth to answer. "No don't," came a voice. Rei turned his head to the sound, as did Kai. Garnet eyes widened at what he saw.  
  
~*~ 


	3. Ch 3: What The Hell

DISCLAIMER: Beyblade and all of it's characters don't belong to me.  
  
Thank you to all of my reviewers: Porticulis, Lina the Outlawed Bomber, TechnoRanma, Moonlit Sea, DaughterofDeath, Lissa14, I luv Yugi and Daisuke so :p, Fallen1, Darkspider, CrazyJen, Animegurl14, Rumi-Chan, Feelin Glayish, D. G., cleo, Kiina  
  
I am glad that you like it ~^_^~ Thank you to those who but me on their favourites list - I am awed - that means so much to me!  
  
And special thanks to; dont you think paul's sexy? - I can *so* not believe you wrote that Nay! - I know you don't normally read anime fiction but thanks for reviewing mine, you're a great friend. Thanks so much ^_^  
  
A/N: Again I apologise in advance about the shortness of this chapter. But I hope you like it. *hint hint, nudge nudge* ^_~  
  
~*~  
  
REVELATIONS  
  
"Don't Rei," pleaded a softly spoken voice.  
  
Kai stood dumbfounded, his crimson eyes widened and his mouth open in what one could only call shock. His eyes took in the sight that the younger boy made. Tyson, stood in the doorway facing the back yard in which the Bladebreakers trained, he didn't look at Kai or even Rei. Instead he had his navy eyes cast downwards and he studied the dirt at his feet like it had the answer to all of his problems.  
  
"Please don't," again he beseeched of the neko-jin.  
  
He slowly raised his face, his almost raven hair falling away from his face to reveal a split lip, and an almost livid bruise that covered his left eye and his temple. Kai saw a trickle of dried blood that had wound its way down the side of the boy's face. Kai had never felt so ashamed in his entire life than he did right at this moment. Tyson met his eyes and blinked impassively, Kai was astounded to see no emotion showing on his face. He had expected a lot of yelling from the rowdy lad. Instead he had been berated by the quiet one, ignored by the hyperactive one and he couldn't even guess what Kenny would say when he found out considering the reactions he'd gotten from the other three.  
  
~  
  
Rei watched Kai with curious eyes. He saw the aloof boy, really a young man now; bow his head, casting his eyes Earthward. And he almost gave a jump for joy. He lived; he actually had enough decency and enough of a conscience to at least feel ashamed of what he had done to Tyson. He turned his gaze back to the boy in question and frowned as he saw the extent of his injuries. He looked into Tyson's midnight eyes, realising the damage to his face was nothing to what his pride had suffered. But the orbs shone with a mixture of emotions pain, humiliation and but most prominently with life. He sighed, "Fine, whatever, it's your call." He turned and walked into the house.  
  
~  
  
A voice from beside him snapped him out of his reverie. He watched Rei disappear into the house. He saw Tyson step closer to him and he tensed, then immediately cursed himself for doing so. He ordered his body to relax and he struggled to control his thoughts. He was disgusted with himself. Tyson was too young, too innocent to bear such a marring to his perfect caramel coloured skin.  
  
"What was Rei talking about, what don't I see?"  
  
"Never mind, just forget it."  
  
"No way, it is not ever day that I get yelled at and berated by the quietest member of our team."  
  
"Well it is not every day that you raise your hand against one out your own," Tyson bit back. Feeling satisfaction that the hint of a rosy hue that tainted Kai's creamy pale cheeks. At least he had the decency to look somewhat ashamed.  
  
"Tell me what it is that I do not see. What am I blind to?" he demanded.  
  
Tyson sighed dejectedly, "Many, many things I'm afraid. Forget it Kai, forget all of it." And with that he turned on his hell, leaving a somewhat flabbergasted Kai in his wake. Kai was stunned, 'what the hell had just happened?' he asked himself as he stared after the younger boy's retreating figure.  
  
~*~ 


	4. Ch 4: Promise

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Beyblade or any of the characters.  
  
Thank you to all of my reviewers: Rumi-Chan, D. G, hobgoblin, Darkspider, Porticulis, dot hack Malik, Vialana, CrazyJen, Mizu_Tenshi , I luv Yugi and Daisuke so :p, ani05tersrVIP, Raven-Roka, DaughterofDeath, KAWAIIROXY, Team Tykai  
  
Hope you like the update ^_^  
  
A/N: this is a slightly longer chapter! - it's still pretty short though - don't hold it against me ~^_^~  
  
~*~  
  
REVELATIONS  
  
"Max," he said quietly.  
  
The blonde continued his fussing and ignored his friend.  
  
"Max," called Tyson a bit louder.  
  
The normally cheerful boy came up to him. He reached out a tentative hand. Tyson flinched, he hadn't meant to but he did. His friend tensed. He smiled up at the boy but found that Max wasn't looking down at him but rather over his right shoulder. The generally over enthusiastic teenager trembled in barely concealed rage; Tyson followed his gaze and it fell upon a figure, two figures actually. Kai, who seemed to be defending himself, judging by the indignant look on his face. Tyson then caught sight of Rei, the other figure; he was glowering at their captain. He seemed to speaking and Tyson assumed it was he hushed yet severely pissed off tone, if the look on the Chinese blader's face was anything to go by. He knew from personal experience that Rei was a force to be reckoned with. He had the dainty, delicate almost feminine quality going but when you got him pissed you had better watch out.  
  
Tyson almost smiled at the memory of what he had done that had made Rei so mad in the past, when suddenly his heart skipped a beat. He panicked, when Rei was angry like he so clearly was right at this instant there was no telling what he might say - to Kai - about him. He had to get out there, but first he had to convince the blonde that he was fine, He looked over at his friend who had gone back to his fussing and he sighed deeply.  
  
"Max!" he all but yelled.  
  
"What!" came back his friend's surprised answer.  
  
"I'm fine ok, just stop you fussing already."  
  
'But Ty, you could be seriously hurt.."  
  
Tyson zoned him out, 'I am already hurt, more that you will ever know. But there us nothing you can do about that. It is my problem, I'll deal with it.'  
  
"...you should rest."  
  
"Max, look ok, I am fine. Stop worrying," he managed a small smile at his friend in apology for his snapping tone. He turned and raced as fast as his slightly shaky legs could take him to the back door. He heard Rei spit out a cutting remark to their leader.  
  
"..see what is right in front of you. What is on offer."  
  
"What is on offer?" came Kai's reply.  
  
Tyson looked on horrified. He felt absolutely mortified when he saw Rei open his mouth to bite back a cutting reply that would completely destroy Tyson's secret, something Rei had guessed a while ago and confronted Tyson about. "No don't," he said. He felt two sets of eyes focus on him but he stared at his shoes, unable to meet their eyes.  
  
There was a pregnant pause but finally Rei said, "Fine, whatever, it's your call." Tyson felt him walk past on his way into the house. He breathed a sigh of relief and stepped closer to his crush, his heart pounding in his chest.  
  
~  
  
"Oh! I could just..i wish he just..AHH!" mumbled Rei.  
  
"You know talking to yourself is never a good sign."  
  
"AHH," cried Rei again. "Don't do that Max."  
  
"What? I didn't do anything, I have been standing here all along, plus you're the one going mad."  
  
"I am not going mad I am already furious," he paused and looked out the window at Kai and Tyson, "I can't believe he did that to Tyson."  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean. Kai was always silent and unapproachable and he seems dangerous but I thought he was our friend you know. I thought we had made progress back in Russia..." he trailed off, following Rei's gaze outside.  
  
Rei only nodded. He would have liked nothing more than to stun Kai by telling him just how stupid he really was, to tell him that he was missing out on something fantastic because he was so stubbornly foolish. But inside he knew that it was wrong of him to hint at what he had, he didn't know how Tyson was going to fend of Kai's curiosity. He shouldn't have lost his temper like he had, he had almost told Kai Tyson's very secret secret without consulting the boy in the first place. It was wrong of him, this wasn't his fight.  
  
"I so want to pummel him into the ground, how dare he raise a hand against Tyson," exclaimed Max, more worked up now than before. Rei almost smiled at the words, the blonde and he thought alike.  
  
"It's not our fight Max."  
  
"Huh, Tyson's is our friend.."  
  
"I know but, he has to deal with this alone."  
  
"What do you know that I don't?"  
  
"I can't say, Tyson would be so angry with me," he glanced at the other boys hurt expression. "Oh, he didn't tell me - I guessed. If you really want to know you have to confront Tyson about it. But promise me that you won't interfere, he needs to work it out by himself."  
  
"Ok sure," answered the boy, his face brightening.  
  
"Come on, let's go find Kenny."  
  
The two of them left the kitchen in search of their shorter friend.  
  
The cogs in Max's mind working overtime as he digested what Rei had told him, he already guessed what it was that Tyson had to face alone, and he would be true to his word and leave it alone, but he swore to himself, 'if you ever hurt him again, I promise you Kai, you will regret it." With one last look over his shoulder he left with Rei.  
  
~*~ 


	5. Ch 5: I'll Tell You

A/N: WHOOPS I just realised that chapter one and two are reversed! Sorry if that confused any of you out there! ^_^v  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything to do with Beyblade.  
  
Thank you to all of my reviewers: Glay, Porticulis, Vialana, Team Tykai, Lina the Outlawed Bomber, CrazyJen, Raven-Roka, Rumi-Chan, dot hack Malik, Darkspider, KAWAIIROXY, D. G., Mizu_Tenshi, Rumi-Chan, Angevar, Mariana1, Kiina, Moonlit Sea  
  
Your reviews are appreciated very much!  
  
dot hack Malik: thanks for pointing that out, I've fixed it, I didn't realise I had written Takao instead of Tyson. It was to be for a specific purpose but by the time I had written the chapter out I had forgotten it. ^_^  
  
To all who have put me own your favourites list - thank you heaps ~^_^~ I am awed that you even like it.  
  
A/N: OMG - I have 64 reviews for my little story. Short as it is - I know - I *am* working on it - trust me ^_^;;;  
  
~*~  
  
REVELATIONS  
  
I just stood there. I could only imagine the picture I must have made, my eyes downcast, a rosy hue tainting my cheeks, my mouth probably hanging open in shock. I watched as he turned and left, my gaze following his every movement. From the cascading waterfall of navy hair that fell over his shoulders and tumbled down his back as it was freed from its binding to the gentle sway of his almost feminine hips, I stood transfixed. My eyes followed that movement back and forward until he disappeared through the open door that led back into the house. I suddenly shook my head, 'what they hell is happening to me.'  
  
His words resounded in my head, "It's not everyday that you raise your hand against one of your own." What he said rang true. I knew that I was a jerk, a selfish, heartless cold bastard - apparently - most of the time, and I had never felt anything but indifference. I have never ever cared about what others thought of me. I never had any friends, not real one anyway. I never had anyone befriend me and want nothing but my friendship in return. I didn't know what to do, so I did the only thing that I knew; the one thing that I was truly skilled in; the art of pushing people away. I became even more recluse, withdrawn, silent, sullen and whatever else you would like to call it I attempted it and I succeeded. I betrayed them, all of them. And what did they do welcome me back with open arms. Ok so not *all* of them - apparently.  
  
When we were in Russia, I left them and what did Tyson do? The stupid boy came after me. After all I did to push the Bladebreakers away he had to come and ruin it. And I sealed the deal by reaching for his outstretched hand. By accepting his help I had let myself down, my barriers were broken and my walls - all that I had set up to protect myself were in fast need of repairs. So I started up again. I withdrew from the Bladebreakers, I excluded myself from their fun and I thought it was working. Boy, was I wrong, Tyson is one persistent young guy. And what had I done, in an effort to close myself off again, I had pushed away, I had hurt him and he now had the bruises to show for it. I have never felt so ashamed in my entire life than I did when he looked at me with sad smoky eyes just now.  
  
"Tell me what it is that I do not see. What am I blind to?" I had demanded of the smaller boy.  
  
He had sighed a deep sigh and whispered in an almost hoarse voice, "Many, many things I'm afraid. Forget it Kai, forget all of it." And then he had walked away from me.  
  
He left me to stew over his last words and stew is exactly what I did. "What the hell does that mean," I called after him, knowing full well that I would never get an answer since no one had even heard the question bar me. And it was a question that kept repeating itself over and over in my head.  
  
"I'll tell you what it means you prick."  
  
I whirled around to the voice, my heart racing at what I saw.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: I am so sorry that it is so short but I have an assignment due for Management in the coming week and I haven't done it ^_^;;; So wish me luck - I know I'll be praying. 


	6. Ch 6: Whatever

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Beyblade or any of the characters  
  
Thank you to all of my reviewers: Darkspider, Kiina, Feelin Glayish, Ezj, CrazyJen, dot hack Malik, Vialana, Death stopper, Mariana1, TechnoRanma, Assassin of the Shadows, D. G.   
  
I'm glad that you liked the update. Yah - I finished my assignment on control and conflict in the workplace and Edwards' three control strategies and it's been handed in and I just hope that I did all right.  
  
A/N: And I am *so* sorry that the last chapter (in fact all of them) was *very* short but well...I have no assessment for - I dunno - at least two weeks LOL then exams start. I have four *sigh* - not that you all really need to know or for that matter even care ^_^  
  
I will try and write more for one chapter from now on, since you all complain that they are too short (which they are - I know ^_^) but you will have to forgive me if I don't always comply.  
  
~*~  
  
REVELATIONS  
  
"Do you know where Kenny is?"  
  
"No, come to think of it, I wonder where he could be; I mean he is the one that organised the training session at Tyson's this morning. It's not like him to not be there," Rei mused. Deep in thought the two boys turned the corner on their way to their team mate Kenny's place. All the heard was an, "Oh my God," two seconds before they were all sprawled on the footpath.  
  
"Ow," moaned Max as he sat up slowly, rubbing his head to accentuate his point.  
  
"What on Earth?" Rei trailed off as he caught sight of the hurricane that had blown into them. A short, brunette hurricane with a laptop permanently fixed to his hands. "Why don't you watch where you are going?"  
  
"I am so sorry Sir, forgive me, I wasn't looking," the younger brunette bumbled over his words as he struggled to stand. He looked up and caught sight of Rei, who was trying desperately not to laugh. "Rei!" he whined. Then he heard a snicker and peered around the Chinese boy to see Max almost doubled over in laughter.  
  
"Oh man, Kenny, your face was so priceless, 'I am so sorry Sir'," he mimicked and broke into peals of laughter again.  
  
"Ha ha you guys, it was very funny. But seriously why aren't you at Tyson's training?" Kenny asked. Looking up at the taller of the two other boys he saw the neko-jin's expression darken, his brows knitted together and his smiling grin tightened to become a grim line. He looked in confusion to Max, hoping he might clarify it but was met only with the same expression. His heart sank. "Um - guys what's wrong. You look like someone died," he laughed. He looked up at Rei, whose expression had not changed, "Oh no, no one died right?" he exclaimed in horror.  
  
"No not exactly," mumbled Rei.  
  
"No, something worse," added Max.  
  
"What's worse than someone you care about dying," Kenny wondered aloud.  
  
"Kai, he..he...." Max stumbled over his explanation.  
  
"Kai, what? Kai did what?" The whiz-kid looked from the bubbly blonde who seemed like he almost wanted to cry to Rei who was shaking.  
  
"Kai hit Tyson," he finally stated.  
  
"Oh ok then," he replied and started to walk away. When something suddenly dawned on him, "WHAT!" he exclaimed, he whirled around to clarify what he thought he heard with his best friends. He saw Max look away but noticed Rei slight inclination of his head.  
  
"That is it, he is so dead." And with that he stormed around the corner and went full pelt to Tyson's home.  
  
I came around the corner and skidded to a stop in front of Tyson's home, I heard a voice demand, "Tell me what it is that I do not see. What am I blind to?"  
  
I followed the voice, sticking close to the side of the house; I just hoped the shadows concealed me. I peaked around the corner and saw Tyson's back as he faced off in front of Kai. I heard him sigh and whisper in an almost hoarse voice, "Many, many things I'm afraid. Forget it Kai, forget all of it." And then Tyson turned slightly and walked into the house away from Kai. I caught a glimpse of his face and stifled a gasp at the bruising on his face. I now understood why Rei was shaking; he was shaking from rage, just as I was now. I turned towards the tall, calm and collected boy standing all alone in the middle of the courtyard. He turned away from me. Before he did I watched his face, it held little to no emotion any other time. When he faced in Russia about why he felt his expression had been blank then too, but right now it was... I don't know how to explain it. There was something there, his pale cheeks were tainted a light pink beneath the azure triangles that still adorned them. Was he ashamed? I didn't know, I can't tell. I can not read him, give me Max or even Rei any day I could tell when they were happy or sad or angry simply by the way they held themselves. Tyson he was slightly harder to read. As much as it hurt to admit it to myself I didn't know him, not really. He is my best friend and yet I know that there is so much about him that remains a mystery. He is almost as silent as Kai in a way. But instead of becoming recluse he plasters on a cheery smile and laughs and jokes.  
  
I turned my thoughts back to the captain of the Bladebreakers. I watched him spin around and yell at the door through which Tyson had disappeared through minutes before.  
  
"What the hell does that mean," he called after him.  
  
"I'll tell you what it means you prick."  
  
I answered the obviously rhetorical question. I almost smirked when I saw him jerk slightly and whirl around to my voice. My mind processing that I - little Kenny, the weird computer whiz - had just startled Kai almighty leader of the world champion Beyblade team the Bladebreakers. It was strange, that small movement that registered his shock empowered me. I felt alive, I was angry no correction I was pissed. And I'll be damned to hell if I didn't defend my friend.  
  
"What do you want Kenny?"  
  
"I think you already know, Kai," I purposely drew out his name, relishing the shock that registered in his eyes.  
  
"Let me guess. Rei and Max found you told you all the gory details and now you have come here to tell me off. That's right right?  
  
"Yes and no."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, that they told me that you hit him, yes. Gory details - no not so much. Although then again I don't much care for knowing them. And as for telling you off, yes, I suppose I have come to do that."  
  
"Ok then, get on with it."  
  
I refused to acknowledge the shock that went through me at his words. Why would Kai willingly stay here and listen to me berate him, when he can easily walk away. I mean I know that I am no muscle man, in fact I'm not really much at all, no way in hell would I be able to forcibly make Kai stay and listen to what I had to say. The cogs in my already souped up brain were working overtime with that one questions. Then it clicked.  
  
"You know what Kai?"  
  
The silent one looked over to me.  
  
"I know you care for him. I know that you care about all of us."  
  
"What? That is preposterous, I most certainly do not care about you, Max, Rei and I do not care about that loudmouthed brat Tyson," Kai bit out indignantly  
  
"Sure Kai," I smiled, "What ever you have to tell yourself."  
  
I almost laughed at the look on his face and I turned and left him all alone once again in the middle of Tyson's courtyard.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: This is longer right? Hope you like it, if you do leave me a review, if not well I am sorry. ^_^ 


	7. Ch 7: Tears

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything to do with Beyblade.  
  
Thanks to all of my reviewers: Lina the Outlawed Bomber, Darkspider, D.G., TechnoRanma, Kiina, Feelin Glayish, Mariana1, CrazyJen, Vialana.  
  
I am glad that you liked the update and liked Kenny's input. LOL  
  
~*~  
  
REVELATIONS  
  
"Sure Kai, what ever you have to tell yourself." They heard their friend say as they neared Tyson's home. They heard footsteps and waited until Kenny had appeared as he rounded the corner.  
  
"What happened Chief?" Max asked.  
  
I looked at him; I had never seen the Chief act this way. He was behaving strangely; a half smile whispered to me that he knew things that I was unaware of. It drew my in, I had to know. "What is that look for Kenny. What did you mean when you said that to Kai?"  
  
"Don't worry about it Rei. I am not quite sure myself but I do know that Kai isn't all that he seems and I hope he realises it one day, preferably sooner rather than later."  
  
"Well that was nice a vague," stated Max sarcastically.  
  
Again the Chief didn't answer the Blonde's question, he simply smiled. Frankly I found it very annoying.  
  
~  
  
When I left Kai standing in my courtyard, I had originally just wanted to lock myself in my room and cry and cry and cry. It hurt so much; I didn't know what to do with myself. I got all the way to my door; my hand was on the handle, when I just stopped. I wasn't going to cry over him. If he couldn't see what I would so willingly give to him than maybe he just wasn't worth it. I turned on my heel and stomped out of my house, my head held high.  
  
On my way out I caught sight of my face in the hallway mirror. I saw the extent of the bruising for the first time. I gazed at the marring and wiped the dried blood away from my lip and the side of my face. I of course I grabbed my baseball cap on the way out and left my hair down, so it hung in my face, I didn't really want to fend off all the questions I knew would come my way if anyone caught sight of the bruises on my face.  
  
I walked out the front door and turned left and then took another immediate left and walked to the park. I just kept walking; I didn't stop to watch any of the beybattles going on. I ignored the cheering and jeering. I ignored the hustle and bustle the constant noise. I zoned it out, not wanting to admit than anything around me was real, I guess I just wanted to believe that it was a dream, ok more like a nightmare.  
  
I reached the swings and took a seat. I gently rocked myself back and forwards; my chin against my chest, my eyes gazing at the dirt and sand at my feet. I tried so desperately to think of absolutely anything else but of course my mind betrayed me. My thoughts returned to him, they always did. I admired him so much, he was cool, calm and collected, I longed to be able to close myself off in the way he seemed to. Nothing ever fazed him.  
  
I kept repeating over and over in my head, 'he is not worth it, he is not worth it. I will not cry, I will not cry.' Over and over the words resounded in my head. I deluded myself into thinking they were true. I wanted them to be true; I didn't want to be in love with someone that couldn't love me in return.  
  
I raised my hands to cover my face; I drew away my fingers I starred at them horrified. They were covered in a warm moisture. I had been crying all along, I could know feel my tears that had already woven a track down my cheeks. I was ashamed. I angrily wiped my eyes dry. I would not love him anymore. I could not.  
  
~  
  
I watched Kenny leave; I could not believe what had just happened. I had hit Tyson, been yelled at by Rei, ignored by Max and Kenny, well I just didn't understand what he had meant. It was so cryptic, I didn't get it and that annoyed me. They had shocked me, all of them. I had them all pegged down, I thought I knew them but I was so very wrong. I didn't know them at all, I had been foolish.  
  
I stood around for about two seconds after the computer geek had left me before I left myself. I rounded Tyson's home and turned left and then took another left. I wandered through the park. I watched children smaller than myself clustered around miniature beystadiums, cheering on their blades and others encouraging their friends in their matches. I watched their faces, all their emotions so clearly evident, it awed me. I had never been like that. I strove to be perfect, I wanted to win, I had always had to win and I had always succeeded until that little runt beat me, he humiliated me and I never wanted to forgive him for that. But little by little he got under my skin and that pissed me off even more I guess.  
  
I continued my tour of the park. I rounded a large tree and the swing set came into view and my breath left me. Not because of the beauty of the swings of anything of the sort, but the beauty who sat upon one, subtly rocking back and forth. I watched him from afar; he seemed to be in conflict and appeared to be having an argument with himself as there was no one else around. Whatever he was discussing with himself seemed to be very important. And as I observed him, I was hypnotized by the gentle sway of his hair in the almost non-existent breeze. I saw him cover is face with his hands and then almost immediately draw them away again. He stared at his fingers with astonishment. I didn't understand what he was doing until I witnessed him almost angrily brush at his eyes.  
  
Then it clicked; tears - he was wiping away his tears. I wondered if I was the one who had made him cry. In my heart I hoped that that was not the case. I didn't want to be responsible for making Tyson cry.  
  
Without my knowing it, my feet carried me closer to him; I approached his right side from slightly behind him. I paused once it became clear to me what I was going to do. I noticed him shiver, 'could he sense me?' I wondered.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: I hope that you like this one. It is slightly longer than some of the others, ja?  
  
I am getting stuck, (uh oh!). I'm not sure where I want to take this. Ideas anyone? They would be most helpful. 


	8. Ch 8: Freaking Out

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything to do with Beyblade.  
  
Thank-you to all of my reviewers: Vialana, I luv Kai, Rumi-chan, Feelin Glayish, kiina, Darkspider, Mizu-Tenshi, Team Tykai, D.G., hobgoblin, CrazyJen, Porticulis, Timberwolf220  
  
Thanks for all of your bountifully helpful ideas - not so much LOL; I will definitely try to incorporate any ideas given to me. So thanks so much to CrazyJen who inspired me to write this chapter which hopefully integrates her suggestion with my - um - writing style. ~^_^~  
  
I hope that you like.  
  
~*~  
  
REVELATIONS  
  
I shivered, a strange feeling passed over me. It was so weird, I couldn't find any words to describe it, I felt like someone was watching me, I felt the hairs on the back of my neck start to rise and I looked at my arms, they were covered in goose-bumps. I longed to turn around and see who was watching me, but I was scared, I was afraid of what I might find, or alternatively, if I turned and discovered it was my imagination, I realised that then I would feel an incredible sense of disappointment. And that was a horrifying thought that after all of my chanting, after all of my vows, said in the past seven and a half minutes about how I would not go on loving that insufferable jerk, none of it had worked. I wanted more than anything to turn around and see him standing right behind me. I could see myself in my mind's eye whirling around and seeing him there, his hand outstretched as if to grasp my shoulder. He would blush and I would jump into his arms and he would embrace me, he would wind his lithe arms around my waist and lift me up, spinning me around and around. I would rain my kisses along his jaw. He would laugh; a sweet sound and then he would set me down and I would gaze up into his scarlet eyes and see that in the deep pools, my desire, my hunger, my love was mirrored by his own. He would raise a hand and gently brush his thumb across my lower lip. He would smile at me, a silent prayer would cross my lips and then he would kiss me and my world would simply just become right.  
  
I didn't know how long I had been in my daydream, but when I finally woke from it, the sensation was gone. I scoffed at myself when I remembered details of my fantasy. I was so naïve in some aspects, I know it, I can accept it, but I was ever so slightly ashamed at my thoughts about Kai. He was a boy, I was a boy, and I had heard others talk about this situation, as if it was something so utterly disgusting. I have heard the filthy words they call others that are different to themselves. I knew that I was atypical, I had known for a while now. But I also knew I was not anything like the derogatory words used to describe what I am. In a way I am not different, sure I have alternate sexual preferences, but I am human; I think, I feel, I bleed and I can cry. I am exactly the same as anyone else in every way that it truly counts. Flesh, blood and bone - I knew it, why must others be so consumed with superficial differences. It was just plain stupid.  
  
But still I recognized how hypocritical my thoughts are as I had not told my friends. All of my beliefs went out the window when it came to my friends, I valued their opinions, and I did not want to disappoint them. And I was truly afraid of what they might think of me. I guess that they could probably guess that I like guys - in that way - I mean they aren't stupid and I'm not always subtle with the whole drooling over Kai thing. But that didn't change the fact that I haven't admitted to it, I have not confirmed it. And I realised that my case was hopeless, if I can not even tell my friends that I'm in love with a man, how on Earth was I supposed to tell the man himself.  
  
I was freaking out and I had no one to talk to. No one could possibly understand.  
  
~  
  
Without my knowing it, my feet carried me closer to him; I approached his right side from slightly behind him. I paused once it became clear to me what I was going to do. I noticed him shiver, 'could he sense me?' I wondered. I hesitated then, suddenly unsure of what I should do next. I was all set to go up to him, to sit in the empty swing beside him and tell him that I was sorry. I wanted to apologize for hurting him, for ever raising my hand against him. I wanted to tell him, make him understand, but then I realised how utterly foolish that would be - I did not even understand why I shoved him. All I knew was he was warm and I had liked it and that that had totally freaked me out.  
  
I stretched out my hand, but I couldn't do it. I wanted to grasp his shoulder, make him fully away of my presence, but I couldn't. I am not worthy to touch him. I snatched my hand back and slowly backed away. My heart was racing and my breath came in shallow gasps, I was surprised that he couldn't hear them. I had to get away. I shook my head in hopes of clearing it from the clutter that had gathered there all pertaining to one boy, really more of a man now. He was no longer the immature brat I met all those years ago, I realised that know, I accepted it now. I would strive to protect him from now on. No one shall ever bother him, it is the least I can do considering I can not even humble myself to mumble an apology. I will stick to the shadows, they are what I am made for.  
  
I turn and run then, my cheeks red, not from exertion but because of him, because of Tyson, he makes me feel so...there is no word to describe it. All I know is that I am a coward, I'm running away.  
  
I am afraid.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: it's over a thousand words I swear. ^_^ Slightly more words than the last chapter. LOL  
  
Um... if you spot any grammatical or spelling mistakes could you please tell me so I can fix them - because I know that both of them are kinda sucky, according to my old high-school English teacher anyways, and plus I really so want to get better - so any mistakes please tell me. I know that my grammar is particularly bad; I am always putting commas and the like in the wrong places. ^_^  
  
If there are too many mistakes just email me, my address is in my profile.  
  
Thanks so much peoples, I have almost 100 reviews for my *tiny* story. I am so awed by authors that can write such long fics. If you want to read some great fics, visit my favourite stories or authors. 


	9. Ch 9: No, wait!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything to do with Beyblade.  
  
Thanks to all of my reviewers: Moonlit Sea, Rumi-Chan, Rimnerel Ayasugi, D. G., Mariana1, Vialana, Jay Kamiya, Porticulis, Mizu_Tenshi , CrazyJen, Kiina, Darkspider, Feelin Glayish, Raven-Roka  
  
Also thank you to CrazyJen who drew this picture based on this fic - the swing scene. Check it out! -um WHOOPS I just realised I didn't put addy on the page, I would put it in as a hyperlink - but I can't be bothered, it's at deviantART and it is under the name CrazyJen.  
  
~*~  
  
REVELATIONS  
  
I sat there for so many more minutes till I realised it was getting late. So I headed home, mumbled a 'hi' to my Grandfather and then went straight to my room and locked the door after me. Then I collapsed onto my bed. I heard Grandpa knock on my door.  
  
"Ty, my man, where you been all day?"  
  
"Out," came my short reply. S so did not want to face him right now.  
  
"Ok little dude, you want your dinner?"  
  
"Not hungry."  
  
"What! My little dude's not hungry?"  
  
I heard the surprise in his voice. "Just leave me alone, I am not hungry, I'm not suck, I am just tired. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"Ok ok," I heard him mumbled as his footsteps faded away. I let out a breath that I didn't even realise I was holding. My Grandpa was weird most of the time, ok, all of the time, but I know that he cares for me and if he saw my face, he would totally freak out and go completely wack. And I know that I just couldn't deal with my Grandpa on one of his warpaths right now. I only wanted to sleep. So I rolled over onto my stomach and held my pillow tightly. And I felt myself let go, of everything. I cried and cried and cried. I was so hurt and I don't mean my physical injuries. I wanted Kai to hold me and tell me that everything would be alright. That is pretty ironic, I figured, considering he's the one that hurt me so deeply in the first place.  
  
So just like every other night of my life since I had met him, I fell asleep with Kai on my mind. His scarlet eyes starring into mine.  
  
*  
  
When morning came I knew that I would have to face my Grandpa. So after my shower I slowly made my way to the kitchen, my feet dragging, I was so not looking forward to this.  
  
"Morning Ty, my man."  
  
"Hi," I replied. I stood there in the doorway and waited with baited breath.  
  
The older man finally turned to face me, "Hey since it is Sunday I was...holy bejesus...what the hell..." in the end he just trailed off. He appeared to be too stunned to even finish one sentence. I didn't know what to say so I kept quiet, my eyes lowered. I felt him come closer. "Who did this to you Tyson?"  
  
"It's nothing Grandpa. It doesn't even hurt." I tried not to cringe at the blatant lie. The truth was my left eye stung and my temple pounded. I couldn't look at him.  
  
"Who?" he demanded.  
  
I jerked my head up, surprised at the zeal in his voice, my eyes meet his. "Kai."  
  
"Why I oughta..."  
  
"No, no it was an accident." I watched him the way his eyes flashed. I had never seen him like this before, frankly it was quite scary. "Please just don't ok. It was an accident. It's fine," I pleaded. I saw him take a deep breath.  
  
"Fine, ok Tyson. I'm going out for the day, visiting an old friend ok. I'll be home in time for dinner though."  
  
"All right, I'll see you then then." I watched him walk from the room and breathed a sigh of relief, 'That didn't go all that bad,' I thought, I was mildly surprised. I finished up with breakfast, when I heard, "see you later Ty my man," which was closely followed by the resonating sound of our front door slamming shut. Not two minuted later the phone rang. "Hello, Tyson speaking."  
  
"You Ty," I recognized Max's voice, "You want us to come over to you know train and stuff?"  
  
"Sure, but Draciel and you are going down."  
  
"Ha ha Ty, sure whatever, you wish. I'll tell Rei and Kenny and we will be there in twenty minutes of so."  
  
"Kay, see you then."  
  
We hung up and I realised he had not mentioned inviting Kai. I shrugged it off and went back to my bedroom to get Dragoon.  
  
Exactly twenty-two minutes later Rei and Max came running into my yard, "You are late," I said, crossing my arms over my chest, tapped my foot and tsked tsked them,  
  
"Sorry," came Rei's breathless apology. Max just looked at me strangely. I felt uncomfortable under his gaze, I uncrossed my arms, "What?"  
  
"Noth...nothing," he stuttered.  
  
"No, what is it?"  
  
"It's just that you sounded like Kai just now."  
  
'I what?" I replied indignantly.  
  
I saw Rei poke him in the ribs. "Ow, what did you do..." he trailed off as Rei elbowed him. "Oh - um never mind."  
  
"Right, ok then, you guys are very strange. But let's go practice already." I turned and started to go around the house to go to the miniature Beystadiums. But I heard...  
  
~  
  
"Why did you mention him for," I asked as we both turned to follow Tyson, he had already disappeared around the corner. I waited till he was out of sight before I rounded on Max.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Kai."  
  
"Oh," came Max's sheepish reply.  
  
"What about me?"  
  
We both jumped at the unexpected question. I turned, but I already knew who it was. I opened my mouth to tell him what for, but I never got the chance.  
  
"What are you doing here?" demanded the Blonde; he had his back to Kai.  
  
"What?" came the surprised answer.  
  
"You are not welcome here anymore." I watched Kai's face fall slightly. "What you did was unforgivable Kai, can't you understand that. He is our friends. Tyson was your friend for God's sake and a friend is someone who is to be cherished. You never, never ever raise you hand against a friend."  
  
"But I..."  
  
"But nothing," interrupted Max, "What ever you have to say, it will never change my mind." Max still had not turned around, so he didn't see Kai's eyes. I almost felt sorry for him; he looked kind of lost, but almost was the operative word. "Get out Kai; we don't ever want to see you again."  
  
"Ok." I was starring at Max, his clenched fists and all, when I heard that small word of acknowledgement of Max's feelings. I jerked my head back to see Kai who had lowered his gaze, "I'll go."  
  
"No, wait..." came an exclamation. I turned to the cry.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: I hope that you like it. If you do, please review. If you don't, well I am sorry. ^_^  
  
Also I have swot vac this coming week and then two weeks of exams after that. Accounting, Management, Business Statistics and MBF - ahhh! I am so screwed - I know that I should have paid more attention in lectures! Hehehe  
  
Anyways what I am trying to say is that I may not update for a while - please don't hate me but my studies take precedence - please forgive me. ^_^ 


	10. Ch 10: Forgiven?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Beyblade or any characters.  
  
Thanks to all of my reviewers: Darkspider, Mizu_Tenshi, D. G., YamiGirl, AkashikKaoru, liyahgboy14, Vialana, Mariana1, Rumi-Chan, Moonlit Sea, Jay Kamiya, Feelin Glayish, I luv Kai, CrazyJen, Kiina  
  
To all those who put me on their favourites list - thank you so much, I am honoured!  
  
A/N: By the way, does anyone know of any good sites with manga pics on them, for example sailor moon - or whatever, I just want some pictures that I can try and draw, I am horrible you see at drawing faces, but I am attempting to get better. I have some in my scrapbook but any addresses you can send me would be greatly appreciated. Thanks heaps.  
  
~*~  
  
REVELATIONS  
  
"No, wait," I cried, "please don't leave," I ran from my hiding spot and skidded to a stop in front of Kai and my friends. I leaned to far forward and I felt myself falling. I most have looked like the biggest moron, my mouth open in a silent scream, which is good in a way because I would bet anything that it would be a totally girly scream, which would only serve to further embarrass me. My arms are flaying wildly as I desperately try to regain my balance. I shut my eyes and I realise that my efforts are not working and the ground is rushing up quickly to meet my face. And then I feel strange, a delicate warmth has enveloped me and I feel like I am suspended. I open my eyes slowly and realise that I am suspended. My face is not in the dirt, I am saved. I look up at the face of my saviour and blush as I discover scarlet eyes looking down into mine. Kai, he saved me, his face is so close to mine, I am having so much trouble breathing, but I also know that I couldn't move from his arms even if I wanted to, my legs were resembling jelly right at this moment, I feared if he released me, I would collapse anyway.  
  
I just stared up at him, my heart beating erratically, my breath caught in my throat. I am hypnotized.  
  
"What do you think you are doing? Let go of him, right this very instant!" a voice demanded.  
  
Kai let go of my suddenly, I stumbled but straightened up before I fell. I looked to my left and there was Max, his cerulean gaze blazing a hole through Kai and Rei standing at his side looking equally as - um - pissed off. I watched, mute, as Max stalked past me and jabbed his forefinger into Kai's chest.  
  
"How dare you touch him, you...you fiend?"  
  
I stifled a snigger as a caught a glimpse of Rei's face, he didn't seem to believe what Max had just said either. I took a deep breath and moved to Kai's side, I stood in front of him, in a way I wanted to protect him from Max's fury. "Max," I said gently. When he didn't respond, I called louder, "Max." He turned his gaze to me and instantly his eyes softened. "It's ok Max, if he hadn't have caught me, I think I would still be on the ground with my face in the dirt."  
  
"But...but."  
  
"It really is ok Max," I looked imploringly to Rei, but he only stared at the floor. He seemed embarrassed to be caught in this situation. I turned away from them then and looked a Kai. His head was lowered, his eyes on the ground, his arms - for once - at his sides and not crossed defensively over his chest. "Kai," I whispered. He didn't look up. Inwardly I thought, 'why the hell won't anyone listen to me!', but I tried again. I took a hesitant step forwards, "Kai, look at me." Again he didn't answer me, but as I studied his profile I registered the tiny shake of his head. I took another step towards him, but stopped when I saw him tense slightly. I completely forgot about Max and Rei; I forgot that they were there, that they could see me and Kai. I reached out a tentative hand and placed it gently under Kai's chin, I forced him to look at me. Then in that one moment, my breath left me, I gasped. I starred at Kai, who looked at me defiantly; silvery tears welled in his crimson eyes.  
  
"Don't look at me." I heard him whisper.  
  
I couldn't say anything in return. I was stunned into silence - which seemed to be happening to me a lot lately. I opened my mouth, when I had finally thought of something to say, but I was most rudely interrupted by Max.  
  
"No, no Tyson it isn't ok."  
  
I swung around and gaped at Max. He had obviously been stewing in his juices, he was trembling and I noticed that his fists kept clenching. I saw Rei elbow him in the ribs.  
  
"No Rei, I know that I said I would stay out of it but I - just - can't," he emphasised the last three words all the while staring over Tyson's shoulder presumably at Kai. "He hurt my best friend. He betrayed us all in Russia, but you," he pointed at Tyson, "you forgave him and welcomed him back with open arms. I know that I still held a grudge, which has now been reinforced ten fold by what happened yesterday." He breathed heavily at the end of his spiel.  
  
I couldn't say anything for a moment of two. I shook my head to clear my thought, "So what are you telling me Max; that I am too forgiving? That's rubbish; Kai is as much my friend as the two of you and Kenny are. I would forgive you if you did such a thing..." again I was interrupted.  
  
"But the point is that, neither me, Rei or Kenny, would ever do that and we would never raise a hand against you. Can you not see that Tyson?"  
  
"I can see that you are all are different people and I know for a fact that we all deal with our problems in a different way. Kai doesn't like to be touched, I know that and I should have respected his wishes. I am not condoning what he did but I provoked him. It is my fault."  
  
"No don't ever think that Tyson. He is a bad egg and he doesn't deserve anything that you can give him."  
  
"Everyone has the right to an opinion..."  
  
For the first time in a long while, Rei spoke, "And ours is that he doesn't deserve you."  
  
I looked at them as if I was looking at them for the first time in my life. "Ever one deserves a second chance guys. I know that I am hot-headed and stubborn most of the time but I truly believe this and some people...some people deserve as many chances as it takes. Kai is one of those people and I am not going to give up. I forgave him for betraying us in Russia, I forgave him for this," I gestured to my face, "I've already forgiven him and I'm the one he hurt, so why can't you guys?" I looked at them imploringly.  
  
Rei was looking at the ground, his eyes half closed; he was biting his bottom lip. His cheeks where flushed with a rosy hue. I turned my gaze to Max, he was looking at me. His eyes had softened, he looked ashamed "Tyson, I..."  
  
"It's ok Max; everything will be all right in the end."  
  
He nodded in agreement as did Rei a heartbeat later. I turned around again, I had forgotten about Kai being there when I was having - uh - my discussion with Max and Rei. My eyes widened, he wasn't there. I scanned the area and ran to my front gates, and then out of the corner of my eye I noticed a blue flash disappearing around a corner and just like that I was off like a shot. Was that Kai? I had to know.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Wow, this is my longest one yet. YAH! Thanks for the -129- reviews! That is *so* awesome ^_^ I hope that you like the update!  
  
I know I said I had to study, and I have, but I had this idea and I just had to write it out otherwise I would forget it. Cause I am extremely forgetful. ^.^ (*shame* - so I am sorry if I forget to mention or if I miss any of your names in the thank-yous at the start - I still am very grateful!)  
  
Also thanks to CrazyJen who gave me an idea for this chapter and what *could* happen in the next one. dun dun dun... till then.  
  
Be safe  
  
-BG 


	11. Ch 11: Real

DISCLAIMER: I do not Beyblade or any characters.  
  
Thank-you to of my reviews: CrazyJen, Vialana, Nancys-little-Obsession, Rimnerel Ayasugi, I luv Kai, Nightvixen, white wolf, Assassin of the Shadows, D.G., Mizu_Tenshi, Amara, Rumi-Chan, Kiina, Feelin Glayish, Porticulis.  
  
[I'm sorry if I missed anyone, my computer is going spaz and won't let me log in to my email account etc...]  
  
~*~  
  
REVELATIONS  
  
"Every one deserves a second chance guys. I know that I am hot-headed and stubborn most of the time but I truly believe this and some people...some people deserve as many chances as it takes. Kai is one of those people and I am not going to give up. I forgave him for betraying us in Russia, I forgave him for this," he gestured to his face, "I've already forgiven him and I'm the one he hurt, so why can't you guys?"  
  
I heard him say that and I was totally stunned. I'm so very glad that the others were not paying me, well my physical being, any attention at all because I think my mouth dropped open and my eyes quite possibly bulged out as well. And I can honestly say that that... well that, would have been beyond embarrassing. For the second time today I felt tears gather in my eyes. I just didn't understand what was happening to me, I was falling apart at the seams. And it was, it all is Tyson's fault, he makes me feel like this. And I don't care for it one bit.  
  
I'm backing away now, I am hoping that he won't turn and find me. I swore to myself yesterday that I would protect Tyson from those who badger him and give him a hard time. But now I realise that, as far as I can tell, I'm the only one that treated him badly... I race around the corner; my thoughts are all over the place. Various memories come back to me. I see my Grandfather's face. I can hear his voice echoing in my mind. His demands that I be perfect, that I must never be anything less that the best. His face fades and another takes it's place. Boris, I despise him, but I have to acknowledge that his hounding, his punishments - all of it has made me a stronger person, at least physically. His mocking laughter dissipates and I am surrounded by the feeling, the adrenaline rush, the power I feel when I control Black Dranzer. But I recognize now that power fades and finally my mind is flooded with pictures of Tyson; his annoying laughter, his gross eating habits, his smile. I slow to a stop a couple of blocks away and the last picture that flickers and stays is one that has replayed over and over. He is on his knees in the middle of an icy lake, his hand is outstretched towards me, and his eyes are pleading with me. He was asking me silently to accept his hand; to accept his help. But what I never realised was that he was asking me to accept him, as all that he is.  
  
I realise that I do not know them - at all. But Tyson really just keeps surprising me. He is so stubborn, very competitive and incredibly annoying. Yet at the same time he is very sweet, almost childlike in his naivety, and exceedingly loyal and what I find most surprising is his forgiving heart. For the entire time that I have known him, I have done nothing to make him want to be my friend, but he has made us so, simply by insisting that we are. I have treated him badly, talked down to him and berated him, and he has forgiven me.  
  
I heard what Rei said to me yesterday after I ...after I pushed him, he told me that Tyson forgave me for what I did to the team in Russia. I didn't believe it, I didn't want to, but after hearing it from his lips, hearing it in his own words. I couldn't deny it any longer. And I just wanted to cry, I didn't deserve this, I didn't deserve his forgiveness, but I had it. And I felt almost dirty, I was ashamed and I was a coward.  
  
I don't know how long I was standing there on the footpath, thinking about Tyson. I snapped out of it and shook my head to clear it of my recent thoughts. I realised that I hadn't moved in a while, I turned to go when I heard a voice call my name. I turned instinctively although I knew it was Tyson. I had long ago memorised the sound of his voice. I took a deep breath in and I waited for him to catch me up.  
  
~  
  
I rounded yet another corner - and there he was just standing there looking right at me, his storm grey hair blowing in the gentle wind. He turned to walk away but I couldn't let him do that. So I called out his name. I saw him whirl around; he had stopped again so I made my way to him and slowed to a walk when I got to a few feet in front of him.  
  
"Why did you go away?" I asked. He didn't answer me just keeping looking at me, more accurately through me So I tried again, "Ok then, why did you turn away just now when you saw me coming towards you?" He didn't answer right away, just blinked and I noticed his eyes finally focus totally on me.  
  
"I didn't see you."  
  
"Yeah right Kai, I was right there."  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't see you," he said distractedly  
  
I face faulted, did he just apologize to me. I couldn't believe it I convinced myself that I must be dreaming.  
  
He looked at me, truly looked at me. I saw his eyes roam over my face; I saw the change in his eyes. He reached out a hand as if to touch me and I gulped. What had happened to the Kai that I knew, he was acting really weird.  
  
My eyes closed involuntarily and I felt his cold fingers touch my bruised cheek, I flinched in spite of myself and he immediately withdrew his fingers as if he had been scolded. I mentally kicked myself at that - for so long all I have wanted was for him to touch me, to hold me, hell to even acknowledge me as a person and when he finally seems to be doing something along those lines I had to flinch!  
  
"'I am sorry Tyson."  
  
His whispered words drifted to me as if they were carried upon a breeze from a far away place. I revel in his acknowledgement of the pain he has caused me and I open my eyes slowly to assure him that I am alright, I am met with nothing. He was gone again. I twirled around madly but there was nothing, he had disappeared. It was a very irritating habit he had gotten himself into. I sink to the ground. I bring my knees up to my chest, and I breath in deeply, I can still smell his scent, it hung on the breeze, it swirled around me and I felt warmth, it was almost as if his presence was encircling me, embracing me in an almighty hug. And I cherish this feeling; I know that I always will, I just wish it could be really real.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: I'm sorry if they seem to be OoC in this chapter but, well...um... I don't really have any excuse. ^_^;;; I just I hope that you like it anyways and hopefully it doesn't come across as too sappy ^_^  
  
***Hope that you are pleased - I should be studying -_-;;; (uh oh!) but I was at the computer, I got an idea and I ran with it ~^_^~  
  
be safe  
  
-BG 


	12. Ch 12: Friends, at last

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Beyblade or any other the characters.  
  
Thanks to all of my reviewers: Porticulis, Kiina, Amara, Feelin Glayish, narakunohime, CrazyJen, D.G., Mizu_Tenshi, Mariana1, I luv Kai, Vialana, Jay Kamiya, AkashikKaoru, Rumi-chan, Timberwolf220, RainOwl, Nancy's-little- Obsession, Rimnerel Ayasugi, Fyredra, XxOo Majangel oOxX  
  
A/N: Since my computer is still at the shop, I decided to come into Uni today, to type up the next chapter of Revelations.  
  
Also, sorry guys but my attention will now be spilt between 'Revelations' and 'What You Will Never Know' - my other WIP TyKa fic. But never fear - I am still working on this one. A little stuck on where to take it so I hope that the chapters don't seem *too* repetitive. ^.^  
  
~*~  
  
REVELATIONS  
  
I'm running again. Never thought I would be one to run from my problems but I'm running from Tyson, and he seems to be the source of all of my weaknesses. How I am not entirely sure, I just know that he is. Staring into his eyes just makes me feel so - lost. That is the only word I can use describe the feeling. I look into his eyes and all my thoughts leave me. A prime example is what happened not two minutes ago. He came up to me; I apologized, not once, but twice. I guess that he deserves an apology after what I did to him yesterday but I know that a week ago I wouldn't have even apologized for anything. I don't know what is wrong with me. Today, I stood there on the footpath, and watched him approach me. His navy locks fluttering in the breeze; falling into his eyes; hiding his bruises. My heart sank when he stopped in front of me. I couldn't look at him to see him bare the marring that I had caused, so I looked everywhere else. He asked me things, I answered without comprehending what I was really saying. I finally looked at him then, after I heard the apology ring in my own ears. He appeared to be slightly stunned, which is ok I guess since I was surprised myself. I looked into his eyes and all I was left with was incoherent thoughts. I saw my hand reach out, I tried to stop but it was like my hand had a mind of it's own, because it certainly wasn't paying any attention to me.  
  
I saw his eyes flutter close, and a calm filled me and I realised he trusted me; still, well enough to believe that I wasn't going to hurt him. I watched his expression curiously but as my fingertips touched his somewhat heated skin he flinched. I withdrew my hand. I was terrified. I now that's a laugh - Kai Hiwatari was scared. But I was, I was terrified that I had hurt him again. And that knowledge made my heart feel ten times heavier. I never wanted to be the cause of Tyson's pain ever ever again. When he hurt, I hurt.  
  
~  
  
I slowly picked myself off the gutter; a slight breeze passes over me, cooling my heated skin. I shiver, and wrap my arms around myself. Before I was feeling a little sad yet kinda happy but now, now I am simply peeved. How dare Kai dump that apology on me and then run away before I get the chance to say anything at all. Before I get to tell him that I appreciate it, to thank him. Before I get to do anything he went and disappeared on me again. I resolved that I was going to find him by sundown and make him listen to me. I wasn't too sure on the making him stay part because he is just a little bigger than me, but I was sure I could find a way. He was driving me nuts. All I've thought about for the past however many years was him and you would think that since he the incident I would be angry with him and want to push him out of my heart and far far away from me but in fact it has been the exact opposite. All I think about is him, he is on my mind constantly and I want him closer to me. I know that he has been though a lot. A lot of physical punishment and mental abuse, and I want to still be his friend. No scrap that - I am his friend and he can do absolutely nothing to change my mind on that fact. So off I went in my search to find him and make him simply understand that I am always going to be here, so he had better get used to it.  
  
I dunno how long I had been wandering around for. No one had spotted my bruises thank God, I had pulled my hat down way over my eyes, I didn't want to explain all over again. Once to Grandpa was bad enough. I was getting tired and I was sweaty from walking around in the sun for so long. And I hadn't seen anything of Kai anywhere. I had continued on to his house first, I banged on the door, rang the alarm. The butler informed me that Kai hadn't come home. So I walked around town, don't to the wharf everywhere I could think of, but nothing. So I trudged slowly back to my house. I had to walk through the park. I wasn't watching where I was going; I was really just staring at my feet. Then I heard the sound of the swing moving, I glanced up and there was Kai. Just idly sitting on the same swing I had been on just yesterday, rocking back and forth gently, his head against his chest, eyes down. I made my way up to him, careful as to not arouse him to my location. I circled him and came up from behind. I reached out and but my hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Ahhhhh!!!! Holy.........." he cried out. I jumped instinctively but since he was off balance it wasn't all that effective. He ended up on his butt in the dirt after falling off the swing.  
  
I would have laughed but it just didn't seem appropriate.  
  
"What the hell are you trying to do Tyson, kill me?"  
  
"Uh - no," I paused, "Why do you keep running away from me?"  
  
"Running away," he sniffed indignantly, " I would never."  
  
"That's bull Kai," I stated. I think I was pushing it a bit but I took a step closer and jabbed my finger into his chest.  
  
He caught my hand in his own, but instead of flinging it away like I thought he would he held onto it. I looked up at him, but he wasn't looking at me be was looking at my hand which was now inside his hand; his pale skin contrasting starkly against my olive complexion. I just kept watching him; I was beginning to become impatient. I lifted my other hand and placed it under his chin, effectively forcing him to look at me. His gaze locked on mine and my heart started beating erratically.  
  
"Kai," I whispered.  
  
He didn't say anything, but the subtle nod of his head told me that he was listening.  
  
"Kai, thank you."  
  
He jerked his head in surprise, he dropped my hand from his grasp and I instantly felt a loss, "But........why?"  
  
"For apologizing to me Kai, it means a lot to me. More than you could possibly understand. But understand this, like I said before I've already forgiven you for pushing me, it hurt yes, but bruises heal Kai. I will heal from superficial injuries, but if you leave me again, if you keep running away, I will never heal Kai," I paused and looked up to him.  
  
He looked away from me. I raised my hand again and gently touched his cheek. He turned his eyes back at mine then.  
  
"You are my friend Kai. I'll always look to you for leadership, for guidance. You're my friend and you're never going to get rid of me, so stop pushing me out of your life," I stated with defiance in my eyes.  
  
He looked down at me, a hint of a smile playing on his lips. "Don't I get a choice in the matter?"  
  
"Hell no," I said, a grin forming on my lips.  
  
"Ok then Tyson, I'll be your friend."  
  
"Promise."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Good. I'll see you at training tomorrow then," I walked away from him then a grin still on my lips. As I approached my bedroom door, I suddenly realised, that although I had gained a friend in a way, I was still no closer to what I really wanted from Kai, and it certainly wasn't only his friendship. My grin drooped. I fell onto my bed. 'I will make him understand and fully accept who I am, not just who he seems me to be,' I vowed this to myself. The glowing sun on the horizon as my only witness.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: thanks to CrazyJen who gave me the idea of the confrontation.  
  
be safe  
  
-BG 


	13. Ch 13: Leave Me Alone!

DISCLAIMER: Don't own it. Damn^^  
  
Thanks to all of my reviewers: Feelin Glayish, CrazyJen, kiina, I luv Kai, Vialana, Jay Kamiya, StrangePerson, Rumi-chan, Timberwolf220, nightvixen, Lina the Outlawed Bomber, Mizu_Tenshi, angel_akira, Amara, Fyredra, Moonlit Sea, Rimnerel Ayasugi, Kurai Kaiba, Nancy's-little-Obsession.  
  
A/N: I have no excuses for my slackness at updating this fic (I've been writing for 'Nothing' and 'What You Will Never Know' ^^). But here's the next chapter, enjoy!  
  
~*~  
  
REVELATIONS  
  
I stopped running when I reached the park around the corner from Tyson's place. I slowed down and when I reached the swing set I stopped still. I was drawn to them. I sat down on the swing I had seen Tyson on only the day before. My mind wandered as I softly swung back and forth.  
  
I'm not certain for how long I sat there but when a tentative hand was placed on my shoulder I now that I freaked. "Ahhhhh!!!! Holy.........." I let slip. I jumped instinctively but since I was off balance it didn't end up being all that effective. Through means that I am not entirely certain I ended up on my butt in the dirt. It was when I could see Tyson's legs, as he walked around to stand in front of me, that I concluded that I had fallen off the swing. "What the hell are you trying to do Tyson, kill me?" I implored.  
  
"Uh - no," he paused, "Why do you keep running away from me?" I could hear his nervousness shine through in his voice.  
  
"Running away," I sniffed indignantly, "I would never."  
  
"That's bull Kai," he stated, calling my bluff.  
  
My breath hitched in my throat as he took another step closer to me. He jabbed his index finger into my chest. I instinctively reached down to remove it. But instead of flinging it away like I had originally intended, when i caught his hand in mine I held onto it. I honestly have no idea what happened for those few seconds, the whole of my world seemed to have melted away. I could only stare at our hands; his dark olive skin contrasting starkly against my own pale complexion. I felt his hand under my chin. He forced me to look at him and when our eyes finally met, I could hear my heart thump wildly and I hear my blood pulsating.  
  
"Kai," he whispered.  
  
I didn't say anything, I couldn't have said anything. I seemed to have misplaced my voice but I nodded my head and hoped he understand that I was listening.  
  
"Kai, thank you."  
  
I jerked my head in surprise. I was so shocked at his quiet words that I dropped his hand from my grasp. Instantly I wished that I hadn't because I suddenly felt cold and his touch made me feel safe. "But........why?" I finally managed to stutter.  
  
"For apologizing to me Kai, it means a lot to me. More than you could possibly understand. But understand this, like I said before I've already forgiven you for pushing me, it hurt yes, but bruises heal Kai. I will heal from superficial injuries, but if you leave me again, if you keep running away, I will never heal Kai," he paused then and raised his eyes to lock with mine  
  
I looked away from him. His bruising reminding me of what I had down. I felt sick to my very core. He raised his hand again and gently touched his fingertips to my cheek. I turned my eyes back to his.  
  
"You are my friend Kai. I'll always look to you for leadership, for guidance. You're my friend and you're never going to get rid of me, so stop pushing me out of your life," he all but yelled at me, defiance shone in his navy eyes.  
  
I gazed at him then a ghost of a smile playing upon my lips, "Don't I get a choice in the matter?" I teased.  
  
"Hell no," he replied, a grin appearing.  
  
"Ok then Tyson, I'll be your friend."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Good. I'll see you at training tomorrow then," he said as he walked away from me A grin still dwelling on his lips.  
  
I watched him until he disappeared around the corner. I mean I couldn't have turned away even if I had wanted to; he was just too damn captivating. Last night I couldn't sleep. He was there, haunting me, taunting me with his smile. I closed my eyes and he was still there, it was like I couldn't escape his presence. He was intoxicating, and alone in my room, late at night, I came to the conclusion that I somewhat liked it.  
  
The lack of self-control I seem to posses around him still leaves a lot to be desired, but I realised that when I walk into a room, I unconsciously seek him out. It doesn't matter what he's doing, though it is better when he is waiting for me, but as long as he's there, I feel better. For the longest time I never understood what the feeling was, but now I do.  
  
I like him.  
  
I like Tyson.  
  
Kinomiya Tyson.  
  
The annoyingly brash git. The incredibly loud, obnoxious and insufferable prat. He was so infuriating and yet some how over the past, I don't know when, he had endeared himself to me. And now - now I had no idea what to do about it. I was stuck and extremely confused. Should I tell him - should I let it go? If I try to ignore it, would it go away? Or will it simply manifest and expand on itself until I can't hold it in any longer and let something slip?  
  
I was so lost.  
  
I think I leave it alone and maybe - just maybe the feeling would leave on it's own accord and leave me the hell alone, so I could get on with my life.  
  
I closed my eyes to rest for a bit, and his smiling face floated in front of my vision.  
  
"Easier said then done," I groaned to myself.  
  
~*~  
  
Right - o then. It's all finished (Chapter 13 - not the fic^^) Hope you like the update. I think it's kinda boring but hey - I got tired of typing - I am so slow it's pitiful^^  
  
Be safe  
  
-BG 


	14. Ch 14: I Wish

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beyblade.  
  
Thank you to all of my reviewers: Feelin Glayish, CrazyJen, SilveryKitsune, Mizu-Tenshi , Rumi-chan, I luv Kai, Ms Hobgoblin, Timberwolf220, Rimnerel Ayasugi, Jay Kamiya, Vialana, Moonlit Sea, Nancys-little-Obsession, D. G.  
  
A/N: It has been over a month since I last updated this fic. I am sorry about the wait. I was writing "Intoxicating" and "Angel of Mine" and then I was worrying about all the classes I would have to pick up in the new semester .  
  
***I was going to write the next chapter for What You Will Never Know but Jen has been asking for me to update Revelations for her so this chapter is for you! Aiya - on with the - um......show^^  
  
~*~  
  
REVELATIONS  
  
"Wake up!"  
  
I groaned in my sleep and rolled over.  
  
"Get up little dude!"  
  
I stuck a pillow over my head in the effort to block out Grandpa's insistent banging on the door and the ever increasing volume of his yells. I knew that I should get up but I didn't want to. I was having the most wonderful dream. I squeezed my eyes shut in an effort to keep the images in my mind.  
  
"I'm up! I'm up already," I finally snapped back.  
  
I flopped back on my bed and closed my eyes again. It was of no use though, my dream was already whispering away. The image went from solid colours to wisps, the colours fading and then finally it disappeared altogether. It saddened me. I was not going to him disappear on me, in real life; again.  
  
Once was enough.  
  
"Little dude!"  
  
"What is it!?!" I yelled, wrenching open the door.  
  
Grandpa stood there, eyes wide, fist drawn back to once again bang on my door.  
  
"Your homies are here."  
  
"Oh....oh!" I shut the door quickly in my Grandpa's face and proceeded to raced around my room. I threw off my pyjama pants, changed my underwear, grabbed my trousers that were hanging over my desk chair and pulled a shirt over my head. I scooped up the dirty clothes and made my way to the bathroom. Chucking the sleepwear in the laundry basket I went to the sink. Splashing some water on my face I grabbed my toothbrush with the other hand. I lathered the paste on the brush and vigorously started to clean my teeth. After that I struggled to run the comb through my hair and then tied it back with a ribbon. I gave myself the once over and after decided that I was at least respectable I made my way to the kitchen, where no doubt grandpa had left me something to eat.  
  
"Hey guys," I greeted my friends as I entered the kitchen.  
  
"Hi," chimed Max and Rei.  
  
"Hello," replied Kenny.  
  
"Hn," was the answering greeting from Kai. I turned my gaze to him but he was refusing to even look in my general vicinity.  
  
I shrugged; I knew that I would change that. He had promised me that we where friends now.  
  
"Come on Rei, Kenny. We will wait for you outside, okay Tyson?"  
  
"Yeah, because no offence but it is a truly disgusting sight when you eat."  
  
"Hey! Guys! I am not that bad anymore, am I?"  
  
My only answer was Max and Rei's giggling as they led Kenny out the door. I could hear he was not happy about the whole being dragged about, because I could hear his protests from here.  
  
"I sat down and popped some bread into the toaster, and pulled the lever. I looked up at Kai, who still wasn't looking at me.  
  
"I'm not that bad anymore am I?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Uh no, Kai."You can't do that anymore."  
  
"What?"  
  
The newly toasted bread popped up and I slathered it with vegemite, I looked up at him, "You aren't allowed to ignore me anymore." Then I took a bite.  
  
"Beg you pardon.'  
  
"We are friends now. You said so yourself. And friends are not allowed to hurt the ones they care about," I accentuated my point with another bite.  
  
"Just because I am a friend doesn't mean I care about you."  
  
Ouch that one really hurt, but I put on a genki grin, "Course it does Kai. The meaning of friendship is one who is joined to another in intimacy and affection." I ate the rest of my toast and smiled at him. Grabbing his wrist I pulled him outside to start the day's training.  
  
~  
  
I got up at dawn, just like I did on any other day, but today wasn't just any day. Today was the day that when I woke up, I knew what the feeling inside of me was. I knew who my heart belonged to. I could put not only a face but also a name to the one that I yearned for. I was so incredibly happy and yet so completely saddened for I knew that the one, the only one I wanted already had want he wanted.  
  
A friend in me.  
  
And if that was all he was willing to accept then I would gladly give it to him.  
  
He wanted my friendship.  
  
He had it.  
  
For life.  
  
I lay there, unmoving for what seemed like hours. My head spinning, my thoughts whirring; I felt dizzy and I thanked the Gods that I was lying down because I may have collapsed.  
  
"Sir?" I heard the call and the polite knock to go with.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"It's seven o'clock Sir. You will be late if you do not hurry."  
  
I bolted upright, 'shit!' I thought to myself. It was that late already, where had all the time gone?  
  
'Thanks." I yelled through the door. I jumped up and promptly fell flat on the floor. "Oof!" I breathed as the wind was knocked from me.  
  
"You alright Sir?"  
  
"Fine," I managed to croak out."  
  
I lay there and listened to the Butlers footsteps fade away. I could imagine the half smile on his lips and he struggled to contain his laughter.  
  
I got up again, untangled my legs from the bed sheets and stripped down and grabbed the clothes I had set out for the day, I grabbed my wallet and shoved it in my back pocket, my launcher and then I picked my Dranzer. I all but ran down the fall to the bathroom, brushed my teeth and then flew down the stairs, managing to collect myself before I collided with James.  
  
"I don't know what time I will be back. I will call if I am not going to be home for dinner."  
  
I reached for the door.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
I turned, "What?"  
  
"Your breakfast." He launched an apple at me. I caught it and nodded, then turned and walked out of the door. I could feel him laughing at me. I walked down the way and bit into my apple; my footsteps carrying me to Tyson's home. I had travelled this path so many times before I no longer had to think about which way I was headed. I just knew that I would end up on Tyson's front door step.  
  
As I approached his block I could see two familiar figures coming from the opposite direction. One blonde and one raven, their steps in unison. It was almost scary how well they fit together. They complemented each other. I don't fully know what Tyson said to them but they seemed much friendlier than before. Though sometimes I caught Rei glaring at me and I felt my cheeks flush under his scrutiny and although Max had returned to his hyperactive state, I know that I am on shallow ice with all of them.  
  
"Hi Kai!" I heard the exuberant call. Inwardly I groaned, I just did not understand how one could be so cheerful at seven thirty in the morning.  
  
"Hey Kai," Rei said as we got closed the gap between us, his ever watchful eyes on mine.  
  
"Hi," I replied, defiantly meeting his golden gaze.  
  
I walked beside them for the rest of the way in silence, listening to their incessant chatter. Although I found the noise rather annoying, I couldn't help but feel jealous. I was jealous of the ease that they had around each other, they way they talked about anything and everything and yet nothing at all. I wished that for myself and Tyson. Not the nothing part but the ease. I wanted to be able to start next to Tyson and not worry about slipping up. I wanted so much but I know that life is not fair and I will never get what I want.  
  
I was snapped out of my daydream by the buzzer sounding.  
  
"Hey my homies!"  
  
"Hi Grandpa!"  
  
"Hello," came Rei's more subtle reply  
  
I just smirked.  
  
"I don't think he's up yet," he moved away in a silent invitation to enter, "I'll get him," and with that he bounded down the hall and three seconds later he all heard the ruckus and the shouting.  
  
I slipped my shoes off and stepped inside, Rei and Max following suit. We ambled into the kitchen and took a sit at the table.  
  
"Hey Kenny!" sounded Max.  
  
Rei and I just nodded in a greeting. We lapsed into silence but not long after that we heard a muted shout and then Grandpa came back in.  
  
"He be in soon homies. The little dude was still in bed."  
  
"Typical," came Max's reply. I saw Rei roll his eyes and Kenny sighed. I did nothing, just waited; butterfly's running rapid in my stomach. I was so tense and on edge; just waiting; it was killing me.  
  
"Hey guys," he greeted from the doorway.  
  
"Hi," chimed Max and Rei.  
  
"Hello," replied Kenny.  
  
"Hn," was all I said. I had glanced up when he arrived and my throat choked up and the butterflies in my stomach felt more like hummingbirds. I could feel his eyes upon me but I openly refused to even look in his general direction.  
  
"Come on Rei, Kenny. We will wait for you outside, okay Tyson?"  
  
"Yeah, because no offence but it is a truly disgusting sight when you eat."  
  
I smirked at Rei's comment and had to fight the urge to laugh out loud at Tyson's indignant retort.  
  
"Hey! Guys! I am not that bad anymore, am I?"  
  
I didn't once look up but I could hear Max and Rei's giggling as they led Kenny out the door. I could hear Kenny's protests as he was dragged out the door.  
  
I stayed were I was as he sat down on the counter top and placed some bread into the toaster, and pulled the lever. I could still sense his gaze on me and I felt increasingly agitated at myself, for being unable to even look him in the eyes.  
  
"I'm not that bad anymore am I?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Uh no, Kai. You can't do that anymore."  
  
"What?"  
  
The newly toasted bread popped up with a slight ping and I watched under lowered lids as he slathered it with vegemite, "You aren't allowed to ignore me anymore." I heard the tell tale crunch when he took a bite.  
  
"Beg you pardon.'  
  
"We are friends now. You said so yourself. And friends are not allowed to hurt the ones they care about," he again bit into his toast.  
  
"Just because I am a friend doesn't mean I care about you."  
  
I felt like such a bastard after I said those words. For I wanted more than anything to say, 'I am your friend Tyson. I always will be and if you will have me than I well be much more than just that,' but I opened my big mouth and insulted him instead.  
  
"Course it does Kai. The meaning of friendship is one who is joined to another in intimacy and affection." He ate the last bite of toast and smiled at me. Grabbing my wrist he pulled me outside to start the day's training.  
  
I let myself be pulled along, too dazed to wrench my wrist from his grasp. As we reached the door that led to outside he stopped suddenly and I bumped into him. He turned and faced me, "We are friends right?"  
  
I stopped breathing I think. He was so close to me. His hair shiny, his eyes were bright and his bruises were almost completely gone. I reached up my free hand and tentatively brushed my fingertips against his cheekbone. He looked up at me and smiled.  
  
"It doesn't hurt anymore Kai."  
  
"I am so sorry. I never meant..I just wanted..."  
  
"Shhush..." he whispered, "It's all alright now."  
  
I dropped my hand and he caught it in his own, "You aren't going to leave me again are you?"  
  
I looked at him curiously.  
  
"Oh - I mean..us. You aren't going to leave us, all of us again."  
  
"No. I'm not going anywhere." I was so hopeless; I couldn't leave even if I had wanted to. Tyson, he draws me close.  
  
"Good." He let go of my hand and it fell to my side. "Let's go outside, yeah?"  
  
"Yeah," I replied.  
  
He turned to open the door.  
  
"I am."  
  
"What?" he questioned turning half towards me.  
  
"I am. Your friend."  
  
He grinned at me then, "Of course you are. You don't get a choice mister. You are stuck with me for life." He turned the handle and pushed the door open, thusly flooded the corridor with light. I was momentarily blinded, but he grabbed my hand and led me out into the sun.  
  
'I wish, but you're not mine Tyson. You never will be.'  
  
~*~  
  
I hope that you liked it Jen. There was some fluff at the end, yeah? LOL Thanks for the pic of Zeo, again^^ It is truly wicked ^0^  
  
***WOW WOW I have over 200 reviews - yippee. Thank you all so much for reviewing^^ Please continue to do so *hint hint nudge nudge* LOL  
  
A/N: I apologize if it seems to be somewhat contradictory to early chapters. For example I couldn't remember if I had said Kai's eyes where crimson like they are in Season one or blue/grey as they are in Season two, similarly with Rei's eyes; gold or mahogany. If I have changed it could someone please tell me and I will fix it. I think I made Kai think about something in this chapter which I had addressed in an earlier one.  
  
I hope I am not completely confusing you^^ I will attempt to update WYWNK and Nothing soon. I also have an idea for another one shot^^ LOL LOL  
  
Be safe  
  
-BG 


	15. Ch 15: Brave

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Beyblade.  
  
Thank you to my reviewers: TechnoRanma, CrazyJen, I luv Kai, bri-hotie, Moonlit Sea, Yami FireKali, Feelin Glayish, Rumi-Chan, TLForever, Mizu- Tenshi, dragona15, Rimnerel Ayasugi, Nancys-little-Obsession, Giana, Sweetangel, Ezj-Key  
  
Dedication: I have decided to dedicate this entire fic to Jen since she seems to like it so much. I was going to update WYWNK but she's persuaded me to write this instead. I hope you like it Jen.  
  
REVELATIONS  
  
"You aren't going to leave me again are you?" I asked of him, I struggled to keep my voice from breaking.  
  
He looked at me, curiosity written over his pretty features.  
  
"Oh - I mean.......us. You aren't going to leave us, all of us again," I felt my skin flush. I felt like conking the mop standing in the corner over my thick skull. I couldn't believe I had just said that....like that.  
  
"No. I'm not going anywhere." He voice seemed to waiver a bit as he spoke those reassuring words.  
  
"Good," I replied. I let go of his hand, suddenly away that I was still holding onto it, "Let's go outside, yeah?"  
  
"Yeah," he agreed.  
  
I turned away from him and took a deep breath to steady my nerves before going to open the door.  
  
"I am."  
  
"What?" I questioned as I turned to the side so I could see him.  
  
"I am. Your friend."  
  
I grinned at this and directly my smile solely at him, "Of course you are. You don't get a choice mister. You are stuck with me for life." I turned the handle and pushed the door open. I could feel the warm sunshine on my back as I reached for Kai's hand and led him outside into the light.  
  
'I am yours. You have me in more ways than you will ever possible understand,' I thought to myself as I dropped his hand, but not before savouring the feel of my hand nestled in his own larger one. I thought about all the ways that I wanted to feel that hand on my body; touching more skin than just my hand.  
  
"Come on Tyson. Kai, let's go."  
  
I blushed as I was abruptly pulled from my dangerous thoughts; thoughts of Kai. I turned my attention to Max. I wondered what was up. Max was almost as bad as me when it came to wanting to train. I was curious to know why he seemed all eager today.  
  
"What's on the schedule for today, Kai?"  
  
"Um...."  
  
I tuned him out. I was to busy staring at the pretty blush that highlighted his cheeks under those ever present azure triangles.  
  
I was only half listening when Chief started quoting statistics and bickering with Dizzy. I was wondering what was going on with Kai and Tyson. They had been a long time. Or what seemed like a long time anyways. I was staring blankly into space when I heard the door opening. I snapped my head up and watched the door with curious eyes.  
  
Tyson came out and behind him, trailing slightly and with the smallest of stumbles Kai appeared in the doorway. My eyes cased over them, consciously searching for any sense of disharmony between my two peers. My eyes raked over their joined hands and moved onto Kai's expression, which was only of joy. Then I took a double take.........joined hands? What the? My gaze was ripped from Kai's almost happy expression back to their hands.......clasped hands. My jaw dropped and my eyes popped out. It was mind boggling. What the hell was Tyson doing holding Kai's hand?  
  
"Come on Tyson. Kai, let's go."  
  
I shook my head as Max's call broke me out of my stupor. I sent the blonde a curious look and he returned it with a smile. I knew that look in his eyes. I knew that he had seen it to and he was promising that we would conspire between us later, when we were alone and there were no prying ears.  
  
"What's on the schedule for today, Kai?" I asked of team captain. Once again I was amazed, gone was the look of happiness, replaced by something even stranger. The strong, solid, ever neutral leader was blushing. His cheeks were tinged a pretty pink. I glanced at Tyson and found that his gaze was glued to the Captain. I returned my gaze back to him and tuned into the end of his instructions.  
  
".........and Max square off."  
  
I just stood there. "Owww," I gasped, "What was that for?" I shot the hyperactive blonde a glare. He just shrugged innocently, like he didn't just elbow me hard in the ribs.  
  
"Kai just told use to square off. Weren't you paying attention Rei?  
  
"I was thinking about things."  
  
"What kind of things?"  
  
"Um......" I consciously lowered his voice to a near whisper, "That kinda of thing," I jerked my head towards were Tyson and Kai seemed to be in a deep and meaningful conversation.  
  
"Oh. Oooohhhhh," came his embellished reply as he caught on. "What's going on with them?" he whispered.  
  
"Not sure. They were holding hands a second again."  
  
"You think that they made up?"  
  
"Like that? No I don't think so.......but........"  
  
"But what? From what I can see Kai looks pretty happy and look at the colour in Tyson's cheeks."  
  
"Yeah I guess......"  
  
"You worry for him?"  
  
"Of course I do. I care about him, about all of you. I still can't understand how he can be so forgiving to the one who constantly is pushing him down."  
  
"That's just how he is. I think that that is how he has always been and so a long time into the future I don't think that that part of him will ever change."  
  
"Unlike everything else that has," I almost laughed at the memories that Tyson created with his antics.  
  
"Yeah. Over the past couple of years, he really has grown up. I never really noticed it before but now that I look at him, he has grown physically from that short stout boy we met all those years ago into a tall lean young man."  
  
"Hmm," I murmured a non committal. I remembered what I said to Kai that day. I called Tyson a boy, and in some aspects he is. He is sweet and naïve at times and so very loyal, but on the other hand he is wise beyond his years. He truly is no longer a child. I watched the scene that the two of them made. I watched as Tyson reached out and touched Kai's hand. I wasn't really surprised when I saw him lean slightly into the touch.......a light bulb went of in my head. "I got it!" I said in a stage whisper.  
  
"Got what?"  
  
"I know why Kai always hurts Tyson. Why he is always so harsh on him. I know why he pushed him away that day."  
  
I stood there, a dazed expression on my face. I was awe struck at my discovery.  
  
"So.....Are you gonna tell me your wonderful finding – or keep me guessing?" a peeved retort came from the blonde at my side.  
  
"Oh sorry," I apologized quickly, "He likes Tyson," I stated simply.  
  
'What!" he shrieked.  
  
"Shhhhhush!" I hushed him right back.  
  
'What?" he repeated in a calmer fashion.  
  
"Just moments after he had shoved Tyson he said something to me. I wasn't paying much attention to anything he said – I was rather preoccupied with attempting to chew him out. I was just thinking about it......it wasn't anything profound but it was more the way that he said it to me."  
  
"Well.....you going to tell me what he said or not?"  
  
"All right all right, don't get your knickers in a knot. He said and I quote, 'Hey, look ok, he made me feel uncomfortable. I got rid of the feeling.'"  
  
"So what's so special about that?"  
  
Like I said it was the way he said it......he got all defensive. I can't explain it but looking at them now I just get this feeling. I know that Kai likes Tyson.........." I look at the two boys again, "Ahh! It's so obvious, why didn't I see it before?"  
  
"Cause we never paid much attention to Kai before, much less studied his movements around Tyson. All we ever noticed was the cut downs and the insults."  
  
"Yeah. I feel like such a fool. I have always prided myself on being more observant than most but I saw nothing. I was blinded. I thought Kai was bad; I knew that he had pigeonholed us but I did exactly the same thing. I took him at face value and I never bothered to see anything deeper than that."  
  
"How do you mean?"  
  
"Kai's a human being and he is entitled to his mistakes, granted he makes huge ones but still. I think that I had him pegged as this perfectly cool, collected individual when in reality he is just like you and me."  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"Scared some of the time. Slightly confused about a lot of things a lot of the time. But he is human Max, and for some reason or other I only just realised that.  
  
"Maybe he isn't so blind."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
I turned to look at my friend, only just realising that I had said that out loud, "When I was berating Kai.........I said that he would never experience love cause he is too blinded by petty things......but maybe I was wrong......"  
  
"Tyson loves him."  
  
I whipped my head around at the quiet exclamation.  
  
"Yes," I breathed.  
  
"I wonder if he will ever realise that that is all that he will ever need in this life."  
  
"I don't know........I'd like to say that I don't think that he deserves such a love but I know that that is untrue. I'd like to say that I don't think that he is worthy of Tyson but I know what Tyson feels and as long as he is true unto himself that I have not right to interfere."  
  
I turned away from Kai and Tyson and turned my gaze so that it rested upon the blonde beauty at my side.  
  
"Come on Rei, let us practice."  
  
'Yes, let's get it right."  
  
My heart skipped a beat when he beamed at me and for a split second I was terrified that he had heard the underlying message hidden in my words. I was ready for him to know yet.  
  
I closed my laptop, muffling Dizzy's protests. I sighed, it was clear to me that neither Rei nor Max were listening to me. I backed away and sat down on the bench. I watched the neko-jin and the blonde as they whispered to themselves. I looked past them and saw what had grasped their attention from me.  
  
I watched the other two intently. I studied their behaviour, watched their body language. I saw the way Tyson stood with his back straight and his head held high, whereas Kai stooped and kept his eyes lowered. I saw as Tyson reached out hesitantly and touched Kai's forearm. I figured that no matter how much of a front he presented to the world he was genuinely afraid of the fact that Kai's temper was unpredictable and the fact that the Team Captain was easily twice his strength in brute force.  
  
I gathered that Kai liked the boy more than he had previously let on and the slight shift in his body weight proved me right. He craved for Tyson's touch. I smiled at this. Then I remembered that Tyson was no longer a child. I guess that I will always think of him as the youngest of all of us when in fact I am. It was his nature. He loved fun a direct opposite to me. I prefer science and silence. I'm happiest most when left to my own devices; surrounded with facts, figures and statistics. I find it relaxing. I can lose myself in it.  
  
It's an escape. I look at the other members of the Blade breakers; we all have our weaknesses and or strengths and we all have our escapes.  
  
"What!"  
  
A screech ripped through my train of thought and I focused on my peers. Rei seemed to be shushing Max; who was looking decidedly pink and a little shocked. I wondered what they were talking about but I quickly forgot once I turned away from them.  
  
I was lost in my own world but the sounds of blades launching brought me back once again into the world of the living.  
  
"So what do you want me to do?"  
  
"Um....I – I'm not sure."  
  
"Come on Kai. You are my leader; tell me what I should do to make myself better."  
  
I lowered my eyes and hunched my shoulders. I wanted so much to disappear. I had sent Rei and Max to spar and I didn't know where Kenny had disappeared to, but quite frankly at this moment I didn't care. Tyson was to close to me. His scent reached me and it was tantalizing. He was teasing me.  
  
"Listen Kai, I really am ok, ok? The bruises are almost gone and it no longer hurts."  
  
"On the outside."  
  
'What?"  
  
"The bruises; the hurt, its gone on the outside. But what about the inside? I can never forgive myself for hurting you Tyson."  
  
"Oh Kai," he breathed.  
  
I kept my gaze downcast but I sensed him move closer to me. His hand reached out and hesitated slightly before it made contact with my skin. I shivered and surprised myself as I found my body reacting of its on accord and leaning into him.  
  
"I forgive you Kai. I'll always forgive you."  
  
"Rei is right. I am not worthy of such kindness. I am not worthy of you."  
  
"Listen to me," he hissed, "I chose who I want to be with and I like you Kai. You inspire me. I will always look to you for guidance. I know that you are not perfect and even you have your limitations. You promised me that you would be my friend, I will forgive all of your mistakes and you will always be welcome in my home. I am always going to be here for you Kai, whether you want me to be or not."  
  
I looked up about half way through his spiel. I couldn't believe how perfect this youth way. And he wanted to be my friend. He cherished my friendship. I don't think I have ever felt more honoured.  
  
Of its on accord I watched as my hand reached out and brushed a stray strand of hair away from Tyson's eyes and tucked it behind his ear. I looked down into those stormy hues, my knees felt like they were seconds before total collapse. I raked my eyes over his features before my gaze settled on his lips. They looked so soft; so sweet. I wanted nothing more than to press my own against them and see if they tasted as sweet as they looked.  
  
But I didn't dare.  
  
I'm not that brave.  
  
A/N: I hope that this chapter doesn't contradict anything that I wrote in previous chapters. I'm tyring to keep up the continuity but I'm not perfect ;;;  
  
Well I hope that you like the update  
  
Sorry about the way it seems to jump a lot....not my fault I swear – ffnet has decided to cut out my little dividers to tell you that the pov has changed........in case u didn't get, it goes from Tyson's to Rei's to Kenny's and then to Kai's  
  
Be safe  
  
-BG 


	16. Ch 16: Glass?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own it.

Thanks to my reviewers, your sweet words and encouragement works wonders: MizuTenshi, KandKL, Flamable-Devil, Dragi, Kiina, Rimnerel Ayasugi, Kai-Lover33, x-Shadow-x, D. G., akari-hayashi and Lrigelbbub (and just so you know I didn't review my own fic….somebody else used this name.)

MizuTenshi – no I haven't ever seen Gravitation but Vialana told me about it. I have looked it up on the net and read some fics but that's about it. But I must say that I like Tyson better because my knowledge of Shuichi is rather biased….anyways I'd like to see it one day but I don't think it is ever broadcast here…but then again I wouldn't know--;; I'm so in the dark.

I apologize for taking so long to get this out…but I truly did not know where to take it, it has been sitting half done on my hard drive for 4 months or something. I do so hope that you like the update and I hope that it is somewhat worth the wait, ja?

Dedication: To Jen

REVELATIONS

I'm not that brave.

I wanted so much to feel but I couldn't allow myself that pleasure. Tyson was like this dream. He was perfect and beautiful and everything that a dream should be. But just like a dream he wasn't real. What I mean to say is that he is unreachable, at least to me. Not to say that he isn't real; because he is flesh and blood and… well, physical and all. I groaned silently to myself. My thoughts were going around in circles and all I was succeeding in doing was making myself more confused. I shook my head in a desperate effort to clear my head as I once again turned my attention back to his stormy eyes.

I could get lost in those eyes; such a perfect colour; a blending of sky and ocean blue with just a tinge of violet. They blaze when he is angry, dance when he's happy or when he laughs and shine with unshed tears when he is upset or sad. There is so much emotion locked in their crystalline depths. So much that I can see and yet so much that I just don't understand and can not comprehend.

And no matter how many times he has said that he had forgiven me I knew that I could never forgive myself. I had lashed out and he had gotten caught in the crossfire. I knew that I had hurt him in the past; with my actions, my words and my silence. But this time…this time it was different. It was different because I had struck him. He no longer had the bruises to prove it. Yet evidence fades in time….but actions - well they last forever.

But I had promised to be his friend. And friend I would be, until he desired no longer to confide in me. I would always back him up and be at his side. But I would never allow myself to feel openly.

I feel too much already.

I feel for him and it makes me weak.

XOXOX

As soon as we got outside, Kenny starting telling us about game plans and stats and so on and so forth I was listening, although I must admit as soon as he started to argue with his laptop I quickly tuned him out. Kenny is a nice guy but he sure could talk your ear off more that Tyson did when he got excited over something. I was placing my blade in my launcher when I looked up to see where Rei had gotten to. He was staring at the back door and was giving every impression that he was hanging onto every word but for some sneaky suspicion I figured he was in his own little world. The glassed over eyes clued me in but my suspicions where soon confirmed when he jerked at the sound of a door opening. His head snapped up and he gazed at the door with a look of apprehension masking his pretty features.

I shook my head disbelievingly. 'Did I just say pretty?' I entered my own dream world as I contemplated the causes for my saying that. One half of my brain was denying that I had even said it while the other was defending the decision in calling the neko-jin pretty.

I was currently agreeing with the latter part of my brain as strange as that sounds. I snapped out of my daze to see Kai and Tyson standing not far from the rest of us. My eyes narrowed at how close they were. "Come on Tyson. Kai, let's go," I called out. Satisfied when my attempt to put distance between them worked. I didn't know what had happened when Kenny, Rei and I were outside but it was obvious something had gone down and until I knew what it was I didn't want Tyson to get hurt again.

I sent a smile over to Rei when he glanced at me, a curious pout gracing his features.

"What's on the schedule for today, Kai?" Rei asked of Kai.

I watched the captain carefully, his previous joyful looking features slipped into one that showed nervousness and anxiety. I thought this very strange. I watched him more closely and did a double take when I saw that blush that was creeping up his cheeks. I blinked and resisted the urge to rub at my eyes before I looked again. Yep – that was a definite rosy hue. I almost giggled but then realised that that was rather inappropriate so instead I masked my laughter and listened to his instructions.

"Rei and Max square off."

How typical I thought. I had a feeling that he wanted to be alone with Tyson more that he wanted to see me and Rei battle each other. I glanced at my intended rival only to find his staring off into space again. I sidled up next to him; he didn't even blink let alone acknowledge my presence. I jabbed my elbow into his ribs.

"Owww!" he clutched his side and glared at me, "What was that for?"

I only shrugged my shoulders, "Kai just told us to square off. Weren't you paying attention Rei?" I mocked him, knowing full well he was in la la land until very recently.

"I was thinking about things."

"What kind of things?"

"Um……" his voice dropped several octaves till it became a whisper, "That kinda of thing," he jerked his head and I followed until my line of sight fell upon Tyson and Kai were seemed to be in a deep and meaningful conversation.

"Oh. Oooohhhhh," came my reply as I suddenly caught on. "What's going on with them?" I whispered back.

"Not sure. They were holding hands a second ago."

I blinked disbelievingly at that but did not comment, "You think that they made up?"

"Like that? No I don't think so…….but…….."

"But what? From what I can see Kai looks pretty happy and look at the colour in Tyson's cheeks."

"Yeah I guess……"

"You worry for him?"

"Of course I do. I care about him, about all of you. I still can't understand how he can be so forgiving to the one who constantly is pushing him down."

"That's just how he is. I think that that is how he has always been and so a long time into the future I don't think that that part of him will ever change."

"Unlike everything else that has,"

At his words I had a series of flashbacks that spanned several years in precious few seconds. Tyson sure was a memory maker in all his own league.

"Yeah," I voiced my agreement, "Over the past couple of years, he really has grown up. I never really noticed it before but now that I look at him, he has grown physically from that short stout boy we met all those years ago into a tall lean young man, but it's deeper than that."

"Hmm," he murmured in response.

I contented myself by watching them as Rei seemed to be deep in thought. I watched as Tyson reached out and touched Kai's hand. And Kai's reaction did not slip past me unnoticed. He leaned into Tyson's touch. That one was new!

"I got it!" he said in a stage whisper.

"Got what?" I wanted to know.

"I know why Kai always hurts Tyson. Why he is always so harsh on him. I know why he pushed him away that day."

I looked at him in wonder and I waited. And I waited and I waited some more until I finally huffed in annoyance and asked, "So…..Are you gonna tell me your wonderful finding – or keep me guessing?"

"Oh sorry," he apologized, "He likes Tyson," was the conclusion.

My jaw dropped, "What!" I shrieked.

"Shhhhhush!" he hushed me, placating me by resting his palm over my mouth.

I was too stunned to move but when he removed his hand I repeated in a calmer manner, "What?"

"Just moments after he had shoved Tyson he said something to me. I wasn't paying much attention to anything he said – I was rather preoccupied with attempting to chew him out. I was just thinking about it……it wasn't anything profound but it was more the way that he said it to me."

Again he seemed to stop in the middle of his account so I waited but no continuation came, so once more I asked, "Well…..you going to tell me what he said or not?"

"All right, all right, don't get your knickers in a knot. He said and I quote, 'Hey, look ok, he made me feel uncomfortable. I got rid of the feeling.'"

"So what's so special about that?"

Like I said it was the way he said it……he got all defensive. I can't explain it but looking at them now I just get this feeling. I know that Kai likes Tyson………."

His gaze moved backed to our peers, "Ahh! It's so obvious, why didn't I see it before?"

"Cause we never paid much attention to Kai before, much less studied his movements around Tyson. All we ever noticed was the cut downs and the insults."

"Yeah. I feel like such a fool. I have always prided myself on being more observant than most but I saw nothing. I was blinded. I thought Kai was bad; I knew that he had pigeonholed us but I did exactly the same thing. I took him at face value and I never bothered to see anything deeper than that."

"How do you mean?"

"Kai's a human being and he is entitled to his mistakes, granted he makes huge ones but still. I think that I had him pegged as this perfectly cool, collected individual when in reality he is just like you and me."

"And that is?" I wondered out loud.

"Scared some of the time. Slightly confused about a lot of things a lot of the time. But he is human Max and for some reason or other I only just realised that."

"Maybe he isn't so blind," he breathed.

"Huh?" I questioned.

He turned to me, his eyes widening slightly as he gathered that he had just said the last bit out loud. "When I was berating Kai………I said that he would never experience love cause he is too blinded by petty things……but maybe I was wrong……"

"Tyson loves him," I concluded.

He whipped his head around at that and looked at me wide eyed, "Yes," he whispered.

"I wonder if he will ever realise that that is all that he will ever need in this life."

"I don't know……..I'd like to say that I don't think that he deserves such a love but I know that that is untrue. I'd like to say that I don't think that he is worthy of Tyson but I know what Tyson feels and as long as he is true unto himself that I have not right to interfere."

He turned his gaze back to me.

"Come on Rei, let us practice."

'Yes, let's get it right."

I beamed and slowly turned my back on him heading towards the dish. My mind a whir of jumbled thoughts and indescribable feelings regarding a certain raven haired God that made my heart go ka-thump whenever he looked at me.

XOXOX

As I put my hand on his forearm I held my breath and resisted the urge to clench my eyes shut in wait. Barely two seconds had passed before I realised that Kai wasn't yelling at me. He hadn't wrenched his arm from my grasp. He was just looking at me. His eyes burned with a light that I don't ever remember seeing there before. It was soft and gentle like. I let a small smile grace my lips; I decided that I liked him looking at me like that.

"You had better go see Kenny."

"Hmm…..huh?" I blurted out, awakening from my trance.

"The Chief, I think he wanted to go over something with you."

"Oh….oh right of course." I bowed my head in embarrassment. I turned to leave.

"Wait."

I stopped in my half pivot. I raised my head and looked at him with questioning eyes. He reached out a hand to me. I saw it shake slightly and he hesitated before he touched me. He seemed too visible relax when he realised that I wasn't going to flinch away from him.

"Thanks," he murmured.

I turned to face him fully and stared into his features. His eyes were unreadable it was almost like he was making sure that I was in fact real and it was like he wanted to make from that the moment that I moved away from his didn't mean that I was going to fade away and disappear from him.

"I am not made of glass Kai."

He removed his hand then.

"I know….."

There was a large slightly awkward pause in which I turned to leave again.

"….but I am."

I caught that last thought that seemed to waft over me like a summer breeze. It chilled me to the bone. My eyes widened but I did not turn to him. What was I supposed to say and I had the distinct feeling that it was not intended for me to have heard that. It was spoken as a last breath it was not meant for my ears.

Kai was an intensely private person. I had to gain his trust but he did not seem to realise that he already had mine. When he was ready to speak his thoughts and his hearts whisperings to me face to face then I would be more that honoured. I will always listen to anything he has to say.

I want to know him by myself.

I walked stiffly away from him towards Kenny who was set up on the garden bench on the far side of the courtyard.

His words echoing my footsteps.

'…but I am…but I am…..but I am'………..made of glass.

He could be broken.

A/N: I've tried a new divider but in case it doesn't work and in case it is hard to follow the pov changes are; Kai, Max and then Tyson.

I trust that it isn't to confusing…..and is somewhat in line with continuity…..if not oh well – can't have everything.

Oh! oh! I have a kind of plot – yah! I mean I had a plot with the whole Kai hitting Tyson…but I've been floundering for something to say in recent chapters….but I have somewhere to take it now – I have a 'goal' to work towards….dunno if I'll fulfil it yet but it's a start

And hopefully it will tie in with the title --;;

I'm not sure how many chapters are left because I don't outline them first….I just sit at the computer and write when I have something to say….so that's probably why the continuity between the chapters is somewhat iffy. But I think 'Revelations' is coming to a close – perhaps only a couple more chapters to go……we will see.

Hope you liked the update

Be safe

-BG

__


	17. Ch 17: Stay Here

DISCLAIMER: I don't own it.

Thanks to my reviewers, your words are so very greatly appreciated. I am honoured. Flamable-Devil, Blackrose, x-Shadow-x, Crimson, FireieFurl, Porticulis, Rimnerel Ayasugi, SetoKaibaWheeler, Serenia-sd, Dead Cat, Hanishi, Kaay-chan.

I am so sorry for the long delay in the updates. I was really stuck on where to take this and then classes started up again so for the past however many weeks I haven't touched this but I thought I should finish it before the new semester starts next week. I hope you all like the update and I apologise in advance if it isn't consistent – I had to reread my own story to know what I said…

I know have a clear idea for how I want this story to end…hopefully it'll play out how I want…this chapter is a pinnacle I guess you could say…there won't be many after this I don't think…the other chapters have been a lead up to this one and what comes after…it's a bit unbalanced in the number of chapters though…I pray that it won't appear to be too rushed…

Sorry that it is short.

Dedication: To Jen

REVELATIONS

I could feel his warm skin underneath my fingertips and yet I shivered. I knew though that I was not cold. This was just one more instance in which I came to realise that around him I am not fully in control.

"I am not made of glass Kai."

I turned those words over in my head for a moment as I removed my hand and before I could stop them the following words flowed from my lips in barely a whisper.

"I know….."

I trailed off slightly and we were encompassed in a large awkward silence. Tyson went to leave again thinking I had finished but the last three words came and then they hung in that awful silence as I watched Tyson finally make his way over to the Chief.

"But I am."

Those words reached my own ears and at the sound of them I just wanted to die. I had tried for so long to not say what I felt inside and then I had to blab out the pinnacle of all of my fears to the one person that I never wanted to hear them. I didn't want him to know my weaknesses.

I didn't want him to know the extent of my fears.

And I definitely did not want him to come to understand that he was the source.

The source of everything.

Everything that makes me weak.

Everything I fear.

It's him.

And it sucks to know this within myself but it would be drastically worse if he knew as well.

I watched him walk away and I wanted to call out to him. I wanted to reach out and pull him against me but I held my tongue. I stopped myself. I couldn't ever show him. I understood now. I mean I always knew that it was different with him. But now, because of the happenings of the past few days, I finally could put it to words.

I couldn't ever let him see…that I loved him.

xXx

I looked up briefly from watching my blade blur in its dance around the ring with Max's and I saw the shock on Tyson's face as he turned from Kai. It confused me so I turned my attention to the taciturn leader of the Bladebreakers and I was in disbelief at the amount of raw, unbidden emotion playing across his features. I know that I have only recently acknowledged that he too is human just like me but I have never ever seen him with anything other than passion for power or the fire that goes hand in hand with annoyance burning in his eyes.

This look was dazed and yet so concrete.

It was like he has slipped up. It was almost like he has let something slip; something that he never wanted any one to know.

It was slightly unnerving to see someone who you thought you knew act so completely opposite to what you were so sure of. But all it really proved to me was that I was not as observant and as intuitive as I thought I was.

I couldn't help but wonder what had happened between those two. Ever since the 'fight' Kai had been acting weird and Tyson too for that manner. I know that the private matters of the heart had absolutely nothing to do with me but that didn't stop me from being curious and it didn't stop the fact that if Kai ever did something to hurt Tyson in a way that wouldn't heal in a couple of day, say like a bruise, then I swore that I would make his life a living hell…ok so maybe hell was too strong of a word…but I could guarantee that his life wouldn't be so pleasant if he ever hurt Tyson. If he ever hurt him I would make sure he regretted it.

xXx

That night I lay upon the covers and stared at the ceiling and no matter how many times I blinked or rubbed at my eyes, his image stayed in front of me. It was almost like it was ingrained onto my eyeballs or something. The sound of his voice at his omission and the look in his eyes…they were haunting me and I couldn't hear or see anything else but him. I was beyond stunned at the meaning that those words had. I know it must sound strange but I feel like he admitted not only a weakness to me but made himself so incredibly vulnerable in the process. Why had he done that? Was it a momentary lapse or did it mean that on some level he trusts me. I hoped it was the latter. I mean he could have told me that he was addicted to chocolate which is technically a weakness but that kind of omission doesn't make him vulnerable…and some how I don't think he would be particularly bothered if I ran past him with a chocolate bar on a string.

It was just a totally different kind of… revelation… I suppose you could say.

Two nights later, I was still turning his words over and over in my head. I lay awake and stared blindly at the myriad of stars just outside my window. It was so strange how much I could draw a parallel between the stars and me and Kai and me. I mean, that's how much he was on my mind. I was seeing similarities everywhere. I guess that sounds a little weird. How on Earth are the stars anything like Kai? And I'm not so corny as to say that they twinkle with such a light that must be so bright to be seen here on earth but still we only seem to see just a fraction of their beauty….or how he lights up my life like that stars light up the clear night sky….nothing like that.

Kai isn't like the stars….but how I feel – I mean the distance….well what I mean is that I can see the stars. I can see their beauty and all and all I have to do to see them is to look out my window on a cloudless night and they are right there…and it is the same kind of thing with Kai. That is, he is right there and I can see him and everything but he just seems so far away – like the stars in the night sky.

Meh! I said I wasn't going to think corny things but when I think about him I just can't seem to help it. I shook my head in a rather futile attempt to clear my head.

It was in the early hours of the morning when I strode out of my room and down the hall. I walked into the kitchen and jerked to a stop just inside the door…he was there…alone…at such a late hour…sitting at the bench. He looked like he was so far away and I had never seen him with that dreamy – that was the only word I could find to describe the expression on his face – look. It was kind of disturbing in a way. I crept closer and I saw that he was running his finger over and over in a repetitive pattern across the wood. I watched his hand move and I felt my eyes widen when I realised what shape he was drawing. Two half upside teardrops…in other words a crude heart.

That puzzled me. Why would he be repeatedly drawing an imaginary heart with his fingertip? It was strange. But then it was like I stepped outside myself and I looked at the scene with new eyes and I coupled the dreamy look on his face, the face smile with the almost imperceptible frown marring his features and the heart shape…oh my god! He was in love.

For some reason that realisation hurt more than I thought it would, I became incredibly jealous in a matter of seconds. There was no other word to describe the feelings that were bubbling within my chest.

I stared for a long time and then I sighed deep within myself and moved to sit beside him. If he was in love than so be it. I would help him get the one he wanted.

"Love is the most powerful thing on Earth," I declared as I sat down on the stool to his right. I felt him jerk when he realised my presence. I know he was looking at me but I refused to turn to him.

He was silent for a long time before he muttered, "I disagree."

I didn't say anything as I knew he wasn't done yet.

"Greed and the lust for Power far outweigh Love in the balance of things."

I shook my heard and repeated what I had said previously, "Love is the single greatest thing on Earth for it is the only one that incorporates the feelings of someone else."

"Humans are weak in nature. They hunger for power and the greed consumes them. Love is for the weak – it hinders ones perceptions of things."

I echoed his previous words, "I disagree."

I could feel his eyes on me and I couldn't help it, I turned to him.

"Maybe love is wonderful…but unrequited love just sucks," he murmured.

I just kept looking at him.

"…to be loved may feel wonderful but when you feel so deeply for someone and you know that they will never ever feel the same it eats away at you. You feel empty inside…"

I was so stunned. He was hurting so much inside…just like I was... "Are you speaking from experience?"

He does not answer me and for the first time since I had sat down beside him he looked away from me, this however did not hide from me the gentle blush that stained his cheeks.

I looked at his profile for several more seconds before I nodded slowly. I understood that point of view very well…"I understand," was all I left him with as I stood and walked out the room. This new knowledge on the enigma that was Kai was burning inside me.

It shocked me a little at how fragile he seemed. I hadn't seen him like that since that say he let it slip that he could be broken…

The person that can break him seems to be the only one that could heal his suffering…and for some reason, even though I didn't want to break him – ever – I want to be that person, so I could be the one that could heal him.

I didn't know if that really made any sense….but in my head it did.

I want to be the person he loves.

But I know that it couldn't possibly be me. He dislikes me, this much I knew for certain. He has shown his contempt for me over and over so it was a little surprising that he confided in me.

I flopped down on my bed.

I would get him the one he wants. I want him to be happy. I want him to smile.

xXx

I watched him walk away from me again and the moment he disappeared from my immediate sight, that is the moment he rounded the corner and I couldn't see him without moving off my chair, I let my head drop against the counter top with a resounding and yet rather dull thud.

I let even more slip.

I was truly heading for a disaster if I couldn't learn, well relearn, to hold my tongue in check around him. He is going to think I'm a puddle of emotions and so pathetic. But then I guess I am pathetic so I can't really challenge that.

He says he understands but I am in doubt to what he believes he actually understands. Does he know that I love him? That I am in love with him? Is that what he understands? Or was it more that he understands what it is like to be in love with someone that is not willing or is too oblivious to return the favour? Is it that that he understands? Or was it that he could simply grasp what I meant? I think that that is what he understands?

If this is indeed the case then he does not understand much at all.

I want him to be by my side.

I want him to stay here.

I want him to be mine.

…stay here….be mine….forever.

xXx

AN: the pov changes are Kai, Rei then Tyson and then Kai again.

The final line is from something that I read quite a while now – I do not remember where it comes from…and I doubt that it is copyrighted or anything….but it was an inspiration for me for this chapter so I thought that I would credit it.

Once again I really am sorry that I took so long to update this and WYWNK for that matter – I will update that one relatively soon I promise like I said, I was stuck, then I had classes and then exams and then I was away this past week. But I want you to know that I have not abandoned Revelations or WYWNK. I will finish Revelations even if it kills me. It was my first multi-parter in the Beyblade fandom so I will complete it.

I apologise for that very sporadic updates. This is my final year and I have been actually doing some work for once instead of coasting completely along. Got my results back….if anyone cares I didn't fail anything. Did pretty alright considering the amount of actual study I did….heh….I'm so lazy!

Well, catch you later.

Be safe

-BG

---


	18. Ch 18: Watching the Clouds

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beyblade

Thank you to my reviewers: Flamable-Devil, Mikin Ishida, FireieGurl, D. G., Minako Mikoto, x-Shadow-x, Rimnerel Ayasugi, Evilmiko21, Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85

Special thank you to x-Shadow-x and Rimnerel Ayasugi: Thank you very much for your kind words…I appreciate them more then I can say in words.

Dedication: To Jen

(Edit: I just changed it so it was all in first person pov again…thanks to Rimnerel Ayasugi who pointed out that I had changed it half way through for a couple of lines – I have no idea why I did that!)

xXx

REVELATIONS

The next day I woke up late as per usual but what was a little puzzling was that no one, namely Kai, hadn't come and done something disastrous in order to wake me up. I peered through sleep hazed eyes at the clock resting on my bedside table. It was displaying the numbers 11:26, I blinked in disbelief. What was going on?

I lay there in my cocoon of blankets and I listened. There was no noise. It was absolutely silent, that is if you ignored the sound of the cars driving past the main road in front of my house, the birds chirping outside my window or next doors phone. It was really weird but I think they must be exceptionally hard of hearing because you can seriously hear their phone ringing from down the end of the street. It was most annoying when they got calls early in the morning when you are trying to maintain some semblance of sleep.

Anyway back to the fact that there was no noise coming from the other occupants of this house. I wondered where they could be. They weren't in the back yard by the Bey dish. I would have been able to hear them talking or yelling or at least the beys whirling. But there was nothing.

I slowly swung my legs out and I got up, I didn't bother with any slippers this morning. I made my way done the hall keeping my ears open. But still there was nothing.

As I entered the kitchen I caught sight of a sheet being pinned down on the counter with an apple. It was Max's hand writing, apparently Kai had given them the day off and Max and Rei had apparently decided to go into town for the day. Ok, so that explained where those two were but where was Kenny, he basically lived here as well. I picked up the apple and took a bite as I turned and that is when I noticed that the little red light on the answering machine was blinking.

I shrugged and made my way over to it and listened as Kenny's voice sounded, disturbing the previous silence.

"Hey guys. I got your message Kai so I won't bother coming over today. I've decided to go to the next town over for the day they have an interesting exhibit opening at their museum that I wanted to check out. I'll see you all tomorrow."

Well that pretty much told him where Kenny was. Now where was Kai hiding? I peered out the window; the sun was high in the sky so there was no way that he was still sleeping, though that didn't stop me from peeking in the room that Kai inhabited just in case. Nope, just as expected the taciturn leader of the Blade Breakers was not there.

I wandered back to my own room and changed my clothes and then I meandered down the hall and grabbed more food to quell my rumbling stomach from the kitchen; I figured I could always grab more after I determine where Kai was hiding at.

I figured that he couldn't possibly in the house as there was no noise bar the sounds I made as I walked around and I already knew that he wasn't sleeping in his room so I concluded that he must be outside in the yard or else he had gone out someplace else without so much as a note to tell anyone where he was. Which if that was the case it really didn't surprise me at all.

I slid the glass door that separated our living room and the patio open and stepped out on to the pebbled tiles. As I moved out from under the shade I shielded my eyes against the sun light that seemed to be glaring most brightly at me and that is when I saw him.

Well to be more accurate what I saw was more like a rather formless shape lying on the grass; once I got used to the sunshine it became most obvious that the shape was certainly not formless and was most certainly Kai.

He lay on his back on the grass in the partial shade of an overhanding tree. I crept closer not wanting to disturb him. He had his feet dangling in the little fish pond that my Grandpa had made when I was little but never really looked after hence there was no fish in said fish pond. I stood there, for I don't even know how long, just watching as his chest rose and fell as he breathed in deeply. His arms were stretched out either side of him with his fingers slightly curled up. He was a picture…a perfect picture of youth and of calm and it slightly shocked me. For all the years that I have known him I have never ever seen him look so completely at ease with himself and the world. I have never seen him look so innocent and young as he did right at this moment.

I moved so I was within his peripheral vision and I knew that even if he hadn't already sensed that I was there watching him he most definitely knew it now. I watched as his whole demeanour tensed and then a split second later he relaxed again. He had accepted my presence in what was obviously deemed as his private time and for that I was grateful but he didn't look at me or formally acknowledge me. I figured he would when he was good and ready. I sat down at his side. Close enough so if someone was watching they would say we were sitting together but far enough away to keep his space.

So that is how I managed to watch him watch the sky. For several moments I just gazed at him before I too lay back on the grass and watched the blue sky and subsequently the puffy looking brilliant white clouds that floated on past my view.

I lay there and watched and listened until the silence got too much for me and I asked the question that had been, I'd say burning a hole in my pocket only that doesn't really match…

"How did you know?"

He didn't say anything at first but I knew that he had heard me and if I was patient then maybe he would answer me.

"I just do," he said quietly after a moment.

I contemplated this before I asked again, "But how did you know. That you were in love that is. Was it sudden, like 'Oh! I'm in love!' or was it a slow thing?"

"Tyson…" he said warningly.

"Please Kai. I just want to know."

He sighed in reluctance. "I guess I have always felt something. I mean they were the only one that could get to me so completely. They got in behind my defences and just wouldn't leave me alone. I accepted their presence in my life but I wasn't comfortable showing how much I in fact grew to like it. I still can't."

"I see."

"This person….they make me feel things that I didn't think were possible. They always manage to make me smile and more often than not they succeed in annoying the hell out of me. But they are always there for me and although I have never said thank you and I have never expressed my gratitude they still stick by me."

"I see."

"I know that they will never turn away from me. They have had so many chances already and still they are right here with me."

"I see."

"I don't really know what it is or how I can to know it but its just deep with in me. I love him. I love him with everything I am and it's so strange because until recently I never acknowledged it but this feeling it's been there for so long now."

"I see….What!"

I turned to him sharply hoisting myself up on my elbows so I could look down at his face. He couldn't have just said what I thought he said, could he have? I blinked… no…I must have just completely hallucinated…can you audio hallucinate…if that even possible….?

I was in the middle of my inner argument when I heard him sigh.

"No, you heard right."

"Oh….oh….oh!"

Way to go Tyson, now he must think you are a total moron…real smooth there.

"I – uh – I…um…I better go."

I stood up and walked back to the house as fast as my legs could carry me without actually appearing like I was running away.

All the while I brain was turning what Kai had told me over and over and over and I can't deny the fact that he was in love with a man completely shocking I was also kinda elated because that meant I really wasn't that weird after all and all these thoughts that I had been having about Kai didn't mean I was a total freak. But the down side of knowing that he was in love and seemed to have been in love for quite some time with another man is the fact that he was already in love.

How could I possibly compete with that?

And strangely enough I felt betrayed. I thought I was the only one that could irritate Kai. I thought I was the one that broke down his walls and got to him. I felt cheated that he attributed that to someone else; this someone else that he was in love with.

But still…I had made myself a promise. I would find out who it was and I would help him, as I now know it is a him, realise how truly great Kai was and thus make Kai smile and thus achieve my goal of making him happy.

xXx

I watched him run away, well more accurately walk away with great pace, and I sighed again. I can't really blame him for his reaction. I just in no uncertain terms that I am gay and he freaked out. I really am an idiot.

I thought he was understanding all that I said. All the times he said 'I see', here I was thinking that he was reading between the lines and seeing what I was really telling him but no that was just his way of telling me that he had accepted that information and I could know move on with the next bit of my story.

'You fool Tyson. You don't see at all.'

I turned back to watching the clouds. They had such uncomplicated lives.

xXx

AN: Oh My Gosh! Another update so soon after I posted the last one. Please don't die of shock! Heh… I was going to work on WYWNK but I sat down at the computer yesterday morning and this just came to me and then I had work so I had to stop…and then I picked it up again tonight and I kind of forgot what I going to say and so I ended up saying something new and I hope its ok…

I am really sorry it's rather short but this is all I wanted to say in this chapter. I know I made Tyson really oblivious but it just wouldn't work if I had made him astute…

Hope you all like the update…there isn't many more to go I don't think….haven't written them yet so we will find out together! eh heh heh

Anyways I had better go and get some sleep so I am awake at work tomorrow cause that kind of helps some!

Be safe

-BG


	19. Ch 19: Not even close

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of Beyblade nor do I own anything much at all…I'm pretty much broke…too much HECS!

Thank you to my reviewers. As always I always appreciate your continued interest in this little part of my limited imagination; Mikin Ishida, Ereshkigali, Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85, Rimnerel Ayasugi, Minako Mikoto, FireieGurl, Flamable-Devil, Evilmiko21, x-Shadow-x, serena429

Dedication: To Jen

xXx

REVELATIONS

I continued walking away at great pace. I wasn't watching where I was going – I was just walking. I needed to think. I needed to contemplate. I felt like crying but I was not going to let myself to do that.

When I finally became aware of my surroundings I gathered that I was at the causeway. I sat down on the embankment and looked out over the concrete landscape. It was so harsh. All grey and uniform. It was better that way. It didn't parade around as something else. It was exactly as it appeared. Cold, emotionless and consistent. There were no pretty flowers, green grass or towering trees.

It was easy.

Why couldn't everything else be exactly as it appeared to be? It would be ever so helpful to me. That way I could never mistake anything for something that it wasn't. I would know exactly what I was getting myself in to.

I sat there for who knows how long; just staring at the escape presented before me. My thoughts were running away with me. They were holding me captive. It should be illegal for one's thoughts to kidnap them in such a fashion.

Then a cloud passed across the sun and the shadows changed and my trance broke. I stood and ventured down the little hill coming closer and closer to the concrete playground that I found so interesting. It wasn't until I came to stand on the concrete did I notice how uneven it really was beneath my feet. I looked down and the path was littered with cracks and deep crevices from years of exposure to the elements and for constant wear.

My mouth fell open in shock.

How could I never have noticed this before? I have looked upon this same scene hundreds of times in the past and I only just now notice how flawed it is.

My mind makes the connection to what I was previously thinking about. This landscape wasn't cold or emotionless and it was far from being uniform. From a distance it seemed perfect but when you got close enough you could see the visible scars or over exposure.

This was just like what Kai was talking about the other day when he told me he was made of glass. He was smooth and glossy on the outside to anyone looking in but on the inside he was covered with cracks and lines and crevices that threatened to break his veneer and expose the real him.

When he said that to me I took it at face value – that he could be broken and not what he really meant by it. He was telling me that he was already breaking. That he was fragile. He trusted this to me, even if he said it under his breath as something that was not meant to reach human ears, the point was that he had said it. He had acknowledged it and some part of him wanted someone else to know and he had uttered it in my presence.

Did that mean that he wanted me to be the one to know? Or was I simply handy?

I was choosing to believe the former – that he wanted me to know.

Then I made the next connection. He had said that simple sentence of 'But I am' and i had only just come to understand that it held much more depth then the simplistic words seemed to imply.

I wonder how much more I have missed. I wonder what I didn't see because I wasn't looking hard enough. I cringe at the thought of him telling me something incredibly important and what his reaction would have been to me brushing him off simply because I did not realise the weight that his words carried.

God! How stupid am I!

I truly am a fool!

Along with this new understanding of all this Kai I began to doubt everything he has ever said to me. Not doubt as in not believe what he said but doubt as in did I read it right. Did I see all that there was to see? How many incidences where there that I had misread and misinterpreted?

What did that mean?

What about what he had told me this afternoon?

I was fairly…. and utterly sure that he was most definitely gay because he had told me so himself – not in so many words of course. But what about the rest of it?

I decided to go through what I knew for certain.

Kai was in love.

Kai was gay.

Hence Kai was in love with a man.

Kai was intensely private.

Kai was cold and aloof.

But recently he had lashed out at me, raised his hand against and told me his was vulnerable thus showing me that he has emotions which directly contradicts the previous statement.

In the end I came to the conclusion that I know jack squat about Kai apart from the blatantly obvious and the little tid bits that I had learned really recently. I didn't know his favourite kind of food. I don't know what his favourite movie, book or colour is. I don't know what he does when he isn't training. I don't know what his favourite subject in school was or what country he likes more than any other in the world.

That really was quite depressing and highly pathetic considering the amount of time I have spent with him over the years. I mean I made it my life's mission to get close to Kai. To get close enough to consider him a friend and I think that I succeeded to a degree. I made it my personal goal to annoy him as often as possible to get a reaction out of him.

And so I guess I do know him in the sense that I know exactly what buttons to push to set him off and I know exactly what to say to make him stiffen in anger or frustrations. I guess you could say I know how to ruffle his feathers.

And I had previously thought that I was the only one that could do that. I had been under the impression that I was special in that circumstance but I got totally shot down.

Apparently I hasn't special at all.

He had someone else that he had given that title to.

The person that he was in love with.

I just hope that that person returned Kai's love but from what he had told me last night that wasn't the case. If it truly has unrequited and not just unrealised then his beloved truly was a ninny.

Who could not love Kai.

Who could not want to spend the rest of their life, or at least as long as they are able, with him. Discovering him. All of him. All that makes him tick, that makes him smile and that makes him laugh.

How could anyone not what that.

Could not want to wake up beside him, look into his beautiful eyes and know that they are at least part of the reason that make him smile each morning.

I wanted so much to be that person.

To be with him. To hold him when he wants to be held; when he needs to be held. To kiss his lips at night and hold his hand in the sunshine. To repair the glass sheet that is his soul and surround it with love stronger than steel to protect for all eternity.

I wanted that.

But it wasn't mine.

He wasn't mine.

Not even close.

xXx

A/N: this is very short I know but I have said all that I wanted to. There are a lot of fragments and incomplete sentences – this was done on purpose to imitate thought patterns. They are modelled on my own since I am not privy to anybody else's. So please don't think that I have absolutely atrocious grammar.

I have am exam this Saturday and one on Thursday and then I am done with University – forever (well at least this degree anyways). I hope to do well, even though I haven't really started studying yet.

Anyways the point of sharing that tid bit was to say that although I will probably not update for the next two weeks after that I am free of all commitments university related and thus have a lot more free time.

Although I guess waiting 2 weeks shan't kill you all since some of you waited about a year for chapter 17…but I am sure that most of you had forgotten that his little fic existed in that time.

Have a great summer (or winter depending on the hemisphere)

Be safe

-BG


	20. Ch 20: huh? what?

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not in any way own Beyblade.

Thank you again to those who have faithfully read this story and those who have discovered it recently and to those that continue to show me that they appreciate the way that I write – it truly is an honour: Serenity Cathedral a.k.a. serena429, Minako Mikoto, FireieGurl, IchikoKitsuneKoumori, Mikin Ishida, Freaky Person O.o, Rimnerel Ayasugi

**Dedication:** To Jen

A/N: To everyone – my apologies for not updating as soon as I finished my exams. Parental nagging has increased 100-fold since I finished…'apply for jobs…write cover letters…finalise your CV'…and so on and so forth. But I am glad to say that I did in fact not fail anything and received two 5s and a 6 which is not exceptional by any means but considering the amount of work I actually did I think its ok…and I get that unless you go to university in Australia then you probably don't understand the scoring of the grades but so you know a 7 is the highest you can get. Well….enough about my boring, boring life and on with the fic. I know I have been saying then for a few chapters but this will probably be the second last one.

xXx

**REVELATIONS**

I was still lying there, flat on my back with my feet dangling in the cool water of the pond when I heard the side gate open. I held against my almost violent desire to turn my head and see if it was him. I continued to watch the clouds float past me but I was paying more attention to the sound of the footsteps approaching on the gravel.

I could feel that someone was watching me, moreover staring at me but I refused to give in and look. I was half hoping that it would be Tyson, that he would swoop down beside me and rain kisses on my lips. God! That sound most utterly and pathetically mushy! Gah! You see what he has done to me? He was turned my once sound mind into a puddle of mush.

"Kai?"

My heart sank.

As soon as I heard my name pass through those lips I knew that something big was going to happen. And I had the ominous feeling that it would turn out to be a terrible something big.

Had he finally figured out what I have been telling him – somewhat indirectly – for the past couple of days? Has he figured out that he is the one person that fits all those descriptions that I rattled off to him? Has he figured it out that I told him that I loved him?

"Kai?"

He was calling to me. I guess I should make some kind of sign to show that I had in fact heard him.

"Hn." That was all that he was getting.

"Kai, say, we need to talk."

I gave no response to that comment.

"Come on Kai. Stop being so stubborn. We need to work this out."

I sat up slowly.

"Kai, now I understand what you were telling me just before and I am sorry that I reacted as I did. You just shocked me a little bit. I didn't know you were like that."

I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Uh…uh…I didn't mean that the way that it came out. I just…..I just meant I didn't know that you were….that you were…"

"Gay?" I interrupted.

"Uh….yes."

"Okay then."

"Now come on Kai, don't be like that."

"Like what exactly?"

"All closed off and all."

I turned my face away from him.

"Kai! I'm sorry ok – this isn't coming out how I had planned."

I just sat there and waited.

"Kai. I understand ok…."

I raised my eyebrow again in question.

"I understand what it feels like to love someone and not know how they feel about you in return. Like you said – it truly is the worst feeling."

I think if I wasn't so desperately clinging to every last shred of my dignity my mouth would have fallen open in horrified shock. He was in love? He had felt it? When had this happen? Who was the….my silent tirade fell away when I looked into his eyes. They were shining brightly which didn't really make much sense to me.

"Kai. I have decided to help you obtain the love of the one that you so desire."

I stiffened in something akin to anger. I took a deep 'calming' breath that really did nothing for me and stood up rapidly.

"You really don't get it at all, do you?" I all but shouted at him and I was pleased to see his features display his surprise.

"I have tried so so very hard to remain as you all see me. Cold, emotionless, a bastard, ice man or any other adjective or whatever you all associate with me but I am tired of it Tyson. I am so tired of pretending to be something that I'm not. Sure I like to be alone sometimes and sure I do get a hell of a lot more work done when I am by myself but I could have walked away years ago but I stayed. Ok, so I did walk away but I did come back. You brought me back; extended to me your hand. Made me your friend just by insisting that that was what I was.

You make me so uncomfortable sometimes. You are the only one that was truly been able to irritate me in such a way that I was forced to retaliate. You continually stripped me of all the walls and defensive mechanisms that I have built to keep everyone else out and keep myself safe.

You made me feel and I hate you for it. I hate feeling this way. Like I never know what to say and when I do say something it always seems to be the wrong thing at the worst possible time. I hate feeling alone when I am in a room surrounded by bright people. It hurts.

It really hurts.

It hurts me to know that although I can see it and although I can almost touch it I can really ever experience it.

I'm so tired of it all.

So don't tell me you understand me Tyson, what I think or how I feel because it is obviously from where I am standing that you truly don't have even the faintest of clues."

I turned away and stormed into the house and locked myself in the bathroom. I slid down to the tiled floor. Oh my God! What on Earth have I done! I can't believe I just said all that. All of that stuff just came pouring out of my mouth. It was horrible. I couldn't get it to stop. I banged my head against the door.

God! How could I be so stupid! Gah! This is horrible. It's awful. It's beyond awful this was borderline catastrophic. How on Earth was I going to explain this one when the time comes that Tyson will stop impersonating a stunned mullet over the length of the 'speech' I just gave, gather his wits and inevitably demand to know why I just shouted all that I did to him when he though he was doing me a grand favour in gesture of our friendship by helping me win the love of the one that I desire.

I flopped down on my bed, my feet hanging over the edge almost certainly dripping water steadily onto the carpet below. I threw an arm over my face and blocked out the warm glow of the sun filtering through the window. I tried not to think about what had just happened, unfortunately for me the entire thing was reverberating through my brain at an increasing rate that got a little louder each time it was repeated.

I wondered how much time I had before my bedroom door was thrown open by a perhaps calm but most probably rather testy Tyson who demanded to know what was with me. This probably would be followed by a healthy dose 'Who the hell do you think you are?' and then this could quite possibly be followed up by a pity party where Tyson attempts to get me to talk to him about all that is bothering me.

Guess all there is for me to do is wait.

So I wonder for how long I have to wait.

xXx

I watched him walk away from me. Oh alternatively, more accurately storm away in a huge huff. I sat there in something very akin to shock.

I wonder what he meant by all that he said. I wonder what on Earth he meant by what he all but shouted at me less than thirty seconds ago. I was just offering my assistance so he could obtain something that I knew he desired. But instead of showing the tiniest part of gratitude he threw it all back in my face.

He told me that he was tired of pretending, that he was tired of being something that he isn't and that he has tried so hard to live up to what we see him as. I didn't really understand. I mean, sometimes I see something in him and it makes me wonder what he is really feeling or thinking but knowing that and acknowledging it to myself is very different to letting him know that. I guess I was scared to let him know that I thought of him as human because that meant he was really real and that gives to me at least the illusion that he is obtainable.

And Kai isn't supposed to be obtainable.

I am supposed to pine after him and not delude myself into thinking that I could actually ever be with him.

When he told me that he was in love with someone it saddened me because I couldn't help but think that if only I had a little more courage I could have made him mine.

When he told me that he was in love with a man I very nearly died from shock. And although I led him to believe that it was due to the fact that I hadn't known he swung that way it was closer to the fact that I was mentally kicking myself. He was into men. I was a man……my brain was making all sorts of leaps and bounds – some in which should have remained as nothing but shadows of whispers in my thoughts.

What he said to me made it sound like I was the only person that ever got under his skin. This confused me to no end as he had previously told me that the only person he accredited that to was the person he was in love with.

I wish he could make up his mind - me or this other guy.

My heart skipped a beat when he told me that I make him feel and then I felt it plummet down to my toes when he told me that he hated me for that. And it was about three seconds after that shock that I realised what he was really saying. He hated the way that I made him feel…did that mean he liked what he felt and was then ashamed by it or was it more that he just didn't like it…or was it….oh hell…I have absolutely no idea what I was trying to reason.

He said it hurts…what exactly hurts. He accused me of not understanding. I thought I was doing a pretty good job at comprehending what he had previously told me. He told me he was in love. I could relate to that. He told me he was in love with someone that would never return that love. I could relate to that. He told me he was in love with a man. That was something I could definitely relate too. So I don't understand what it is that I don't understand about him and his situation. Of course that is if you discount the fact that he leaves me almost completely at a loss a whole hell of a lot of the time,

After trying and failing stupendously to understand what the Hell had just happened not minutes before I decided that instead of trying to work it out all on my lonesome I would go straight to the source of all of my confusion and simply demand that he explain himself plainly.

Yes…that is exactly what I will do.

Straight to the source…

Make him talk….

I set off on my quest but the tell tale shake of my hands and the simple fact that I was absolutely terrified kind of put a dampener on my resolute spirit.

I just wanted to know.

I stuffed my hands in my pockets.

If he can't see it…. he won't know.

xXx

A/N: Hey there guys. The next chapter will be the confrontation I'm thinking….won't know for sure till I go to write it.

I hope that you like this chapter. I apologize if it sounds off…I tried to make it flow as best I could – I wrote it over several days…..going on weeks actually. Been applying for jobs in the UK. It would be grand if I could land one. Would be such an experience….okies I won't bore you…

Be safe

-BG


	21. Ch 21: Final Revelation

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Beyblade or am affiliated with it in anyway.

Thank you to my reviewers: NKingy, Minako Mikoto, Taiy-chan, Serenity Cathedral aka serena429, Mikin Ishida, Ereshkigali, IchikoKitsuneKoumori, Yami no Tenshi the Dark Angel, Noroi-Inu, Freaky Person O.o, Flamable-Devil

**Dedication:** To Jen

A/N: I think this is the end…OMG the end of 'Revelations'….wow….this will be the end of my first major multi-chapter fic. I hope that you have enjoyed it. It has become something that I didn't plan…I mean when I first started this 'Revelations' was only going to be a couple of chapters long but it kinda grew just a bit…I found that I wanted to say something and I think I have done that. I hope that you all can see it too.

xXx

REVELATIONS

I slipped into the house as quietly as I could. I didn't want to alert him to my presence. I didn't want him to ready himself to see me. I wanted him to have to deal with me on the spot, I wanted him to see me and then instead of him giving me some steely performance that he managed to conjure up in the 45 seconds it took for me to get from the back yard to his room, he would have to tell me what was on his mind right then and there.

No facades. No veneers. No masks.

The truth…

…from his lips to my ears.

That is how I wanted it.

Of course I knew that would never happen. The fact that I fell over half a dozen things on the way to his room and utter several rather brash comments at the inconvenient places that people leave shoes, umbrella stands and counter tops and the like kind of sealed my fate. Needless to say I probably not only alerted him that I was coming down the hall but half the neighbourhood as well.

When I reached his closed door I hesitated; my resolve melting like ice on a summer's day. I just stood there for innumerable moments. Slowly I took my hands out of my pockets and watched with trepidation as they continued to show the degree of my nervousness.

I know I wanted the truth from him. But I was kinda unwilling to show him just exactly how much he affected me.

I was scared.

I slowly reached out one shaking hand and turned the knob. I pushed the door open gently and as calmly as I could I put both hands back into my pockets. With out invitation I entered his room and I waited there in the doorway and waited for him to acknowledge my presence in some way.

My breath hitched as I took in the sight he made. He was lying on his back, one arm flung off the side of the bed while the other was folded beneath his head. I watched his chest rise and fall for half a moment before casting my gaze to his face. He looked so peaceful, his eyes closed and no expression. He gave no physical indication that he knew I was there but there was no doubt in my mind that he knew exactly where I was.

I stared at him, unrelenting, and finally I was rewarded by a reaction. His eye twitched and then not long after came the question.

"What do you want?"

I was kinda stunned. Did he really not know what I was questioning? Or was this his way of ignoring the issue and making me voice it instead?

"What did you mean?"

"By what?"

"Come one Kai!" I scoffed. "Don't treat me like a fool. You know exactly what I am talking about."

He laughed at his. I shouldn't really say laughed as it was more like a humourless bark….an emotionless chuckle…

"You are one to talk."

I raised an eyebrow even though he couldn't see me. I waited for the explanation. I didn't have to wait long.

"You talk about me knowing what you are talking about. About me not treating you like a fool….as if I could…you have no intelligence left to insult."

"I….what?"

"I don't know how I could have been any clearer. It should have been as clear as day but apparently in Tyson land everything is shrouded in this opaque impenetrable mist or something because you didn't get it….." he trailed off.

I thought he had finished…my jaw had dropped and I was slowly regaining my ability to speak when he said in a low voice something else that completely blindsided me.

"…the others….they know…."

"Huh….I….Huh….what?"

"That was very articulate of you Tyson."

"Shuddap. Explain what you mean. The others? Who? They know? Know what?"

He scoffed. "The others….Max, Kenny, Rei…"

"Um ok…"

"They saw it even though I tried so hard to fight it. I tried so hard to bury it, to deny it, to hide it. But I couldn't. It was always there. It still is here. I just won't go away."

"You aren't making any sense Kai," I said as gently as I could.

He bolted upright. His piercing eyes searing me. I couldn't move. I could barely breathe.

"It makes perfect sense Tyson. You just weren't paying attention."

"So start at the beginning and explain it to me."

He sighed. His eyes pulled away from mine. I just waited.

"The others noticed not long after the day that I shoved you and you hit your head….remember?"

I nodded.

"But in reality in started way before then. I didn't mean for it to happen. It just did…"

He trailed off again and his shoulders hunched and he seemed to fold in on himself.

"What happened Kai?" I pressed lightly.

"I don't want to tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because…."

"Because what?"

"Because then I will have an answer and if it isn't the one that I want then I'll humiliate myself and I won't ever be able to go back to pretending."

"I think we are way past pretending Kai. Just tell me what you meant in the garden earlier"

He remained silent.

I took a step forward into the room. "You told me that I didn't understand you. You told me that I hadn't the faintest of clues. You told me a lot of things Kai. That I got to you when no one else could. That I made you feel. I made you feel what?"

"Just feel..."

"Huh?"

"Before I met you I didn't show my emotions. I was blunt and secretive and arrogant I guess you could say. I had no need for anyone and my entire live was filled with my obsession to be the best. When we first met and we tied that time I think that is when it all started. The first cracks started to show and over the years you persisted and persisted and then finally somewhere along the line the entire wall crumbled. I was feeling something other than annoyance or anger. I was letting it show on my face. I was freaking out on the inside. This wasn't supposed to happen to me. I was a Hiwatari. I was above this."

"Oh…" Well that sounds intelligent Tyson! Way to go!

"You are too naïve and too innocent for your own good, you know that Tyson right? You honestly don't understand what I threw at you in the yard just before do you? What I have been trying to say for I don't know how long? What I have been trying to hide for even longer?"

"No…."

"It's you….It's always only been you."

….huh…?

xXx

I knew he had entered the house long before I heard the cantankerous mutterings he uttered as he ran into something in the vicinity of the kitchen. I don't really know how I knew. I just did. So I prepared myself for his inevitable intrusion into my bedroom. I wondered again if he would burst through the door and demand and explanation or if he would calmly stand in the doorway and not say a word until the silence became so thick and heavy and I would blurt out everything simply cause I couldn't stand it anymore….

I was kind of leaning towards the former. It seemed more in his nature but then again he was pretty good at doing what was not expected of him and thus, in doing so surprise the hell out of me. So really he could do either…… Gah! I have to stop thinking about this so much. The demand for an explanation as to my actions was inevitable. It would happen. I don't know why I was wondering about how it would happen.

My breath left me when I came to realise that he stood in my doorway. I was so nervous, my heart was beating so rapidly within my chest I was afraid that it up and fly away or something. It was one of the most awkward experiences I have ever had, to know that he watched me and yet said nothing. Was he measuring me? Was he waiting for me to say something first? I didn't know what to say. I didn't know how to address him. I didn't know what was appropriate.

I was already a mess and nothing had been said yet.

Or perhaps that was the problem.

I put the butterflies in my stomach under a strangle hold and I struggled to keep any emotion from creeping into my voice as a barked out a, "What do you want?"

The next few moments seemed to pass as nothing more than a blur. I blurted out something just like I knew I would.

My rambling speech was answered with a soft questioning, "No…"

To which I replied almost out of breath, "It's you….It's always only been you."

At his expression I would was laughed if only it had been an appropriate time but it wasn't. This was it. Now….right this very second….he would accept me or reject me.

I found myself terrified at the thought. For so long it had been a secret.

I swore that I would protect him from harm and yet I caused more than a fair share or it. I swore in my heart that I would be a friend and yet I had failed at that. Friends don't feel like I do. Friends don't love each other like I know now that I love him.

"Kai…."

My heart stopped.

I slowly go up of the bed and I stood before him. Whether he accept me or reject me I wanted to be on level ground with him. It was immature of me I know. But it seemed safer like him. I could meet his eyes. I could truly know.

"…I don't…"

I looked away; his gaze was unflinching in his reply. The hand that held my heart within its grasp clenched a fist. I struggled to take in a breath.

"…understand…."

I snapped up to look at him… WHAT! I almost fell over in disbelief.

"What don't you understand?" I managed to get out.

"It's me? What is me?"

I groaned….he can't really be this daft can he.

"Tyson, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For presenting you with something that you are obviously not ready to accept. It is my fault. I thought I could explain my feelings but apparently I am rather inept at doing so."

"Your feelings?"

"…for you…"

I met his eyes once more and made to reach out to touch his cheek but snatched my hand away at the last second; losing my nerve. I turned away from him and movied towards the door.

I paused in the doorway, "I think I'll be leaving soon…I won't be coming back."

I left the door open and I walked away. I willed myself not to look back.

My heart was heavy in my chest. My eyes burned with unseen tears. My shoulders where slumped. I consoled myself; if I went away I would not see him everyday. I would not be constantly reminded that I opened up to someone and was crushed as a result.

I got to the kitchen and that's when I heard I huge rather dull sounding thump followed quickly by a loud obscenity. I peered into the darkened corridor and Tyson came sliding into view. His face flushed and his eyes narrowed.

"What the hell was all that!" he screamed at me.

"Huh?" was about the only thing coming to me.

"You can't tell me all that confusing stuff, never properly explain your behaviour in the garden and then completely drop a bomb on me. You are leaving? When did you decide this? Why didn't you tell me? Did you tell anyone else? How can you say that? You can't leave. I would miss you so much. You are my friend."

My hope that had been steadily increasing during his vehement outburst was instantly crushed at his last words.

"Your friend…?"

"Of course….what else…?"

I saw red at that. "What else? What else? How could you ask me that? After everything that I tried to just tell you; after everything I just admitted! I said it was you - everything; it always about you. I told you that you made me feel. Everything… Alive…. I told you that it hurts me when you look at me just like everybody else does. I told you that I was tired of acting, that I was tired of pretending."

I took a deep breath.

"I told you I was in love."

"I know and I offered to help you get that one you wanted and you shot me down."

"I shot you down because you completely misunderstood what I was telling you."

"You….what…?"

"I told you I was in love with someone that didn't love me in return. I have tried to deny it but I can't. I told you I was in love with someone that got under my skin. I told you I fell in love with someone that taught me to feel."

I watched as his expression dropped. His tentative smile was gone and in place was a look or slow understanding.

I knew it he was disgusted with me. He had offered me friendship and I had gone and warped it…

I knew I had to say it now. I just had to admit it out loud.

"I told you that it had always been you. Your easy smile, your forgiving nature, the way you get under my skin….I fell in love with you."

I didn't wait for his reply. Suddenly I didn't want to know it.

I turned away and reached for the back door.

My hand touched the handle when I felt hands on my waist. Strong arms coiled themselves around my waist and pulled me away from the exit and pressed me against the body behind me. I was shocked into silence.

"Please, wait…" came the soft words breathed into my hair.

I stilled. The butterflies made a brilliant comeback and continued to wreak havoc.

"Why did you reveal this to me in such a turn about fashion?"

His voice was soft. He tightened his arms around my waist.

I placed my hands tentatively against his own and I felt him smile against my neck.

"Silly Kai…"

He slowly turned me in his arms and wrapped his arms around my neck, burying himself in my arms. I enclosed him in my embrace. Pressing him into me, I was so afraid that he would just disappear on me.

"Kai, such heartfelt revelations should be returned full force," he whispered to me.

It was then that he revealed to me what his own soul sung. He told me what was in his heart.

And I felt like for the first time in a really really long time I could breathe easy and smile. I pressed a soft kiss to the shiny mop of navy hair tucked under my chin and I sighed.

I had always been told to guard what was in my heart with my life. To share it with no one because matters of the heart where a weakness and could be exploited….

…but somehow….

…this revelation…

…it seemed to be to me something much more like a blessing. It was one that wouldn't be forsaken.

It was one that I intended to keep.

xXx

A/N: Oh my holy smokes! I am finally finished. WAHOO!

I hope that you liked this conclusion…Sorry if you find them OoC. I said what I wanted to say….i played on character flaws….um….anyways…I hope this confrontation was somewhat angsty and the ending was mushy….i like mushy endings..hehe…

Anyways…this is the end of REVELATIONS….now I have to write the next chapter of WYWNK….it has been so long…it's been sitting half done on my computer for over a year…I have another oneshot in the workings as well…

I really hope that you enjoyed reading REVELATIONS. And I really want to thank all of the people that encouraged me to keep writing when I was having a tough time finding inspiration and when I was just going through some tough times in general. And thanks to those who have put this story on your favourites list that really is an honour. You have all been very kind. So thank you.

To Jen, I really hope that you like the conclusion of Revelations. Thank you heaps.

Be safe

-BG


End file.
